Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale
by Victorica Lawford
Summary: -Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek. Sa vie sentimentale est un désastre! Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu, la pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et le Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en amour.On pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! -Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale!
1. Introduction

**Titre:** Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:**Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement:** Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles (HXH) et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen

Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur:** Après un long moment de réflexion me voilà avec une fiction sur Teen Wolf. Même si j'ai continué d'écrire hors de ce site, cette fiction sonne mon retour en tant qu'auteur sur le site. Ceci est ma première fiction sur la série, je vais essayer de garder les caractère originaux des personnages mais il risque d'y avoir quelques modifications. Je suis une grosse guimauve et j'ai besoin qu'à un moment donné tout devient niée et que les personnage soient tiraillés par leur sentiments.

**Résumé:**

-Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek.

-Quoi?

- Que sa vie sentimentale est un désastre. Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu à la morsure, la tante d'Allison pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et notre prof d'anglais qui était un Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! Proposa le fils du shérif avec enthousiasme en coupant Scott.

-Stiles …Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale?!

**Information:** La fiction se déroule après la saison 3A mais certains événements ne sont pas respectés. Je tiens aussi à préciser que la fiction est basée sur l'humour et la romance donc on sera loin des attaques avec de dangereuses créatures qui en veulent à nos magnifiques loups-garou.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction:<span>**

-Scott?

-Mhmm? Marmonna le concerné en réparant sa crosse pour le prochain entrainement à venir.

-Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il soudain plus intéressé par ce que lui racontait son ami.

- Que sa vie sentimentale est un désastre. Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu à la morsure, la tante d'Allison pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et notre prof d'anglais qui était un Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en amour.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

-On pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! Proposa le fils du shérif avec enthousiasme en coupant Scott.

-Stiles …Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale?!

-Bah ça pourrait-être amusant!

-Mec, tu es sérieux? Lui demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Oui! Il ne se passe plus rien depuis que l'épisode du Darach, au moins ça mettra a un peu d'animation.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que Derek soit enchanté par ta proposition.

-Mais si mais si, même s'il ne le montre pas Derek est un petit louveteau en mal d'amour.

-Euh…On parle toujours la même personne là?

_C'est à la suite de cette étrange discussion avec son meilleur ami que Stiles Stilinski se mit en tête de trouver la personne idéale pour Derek Hale avec bien entendu avec l'aide de Scott McCall. Même si ce dernier n'était pas convaincu par la nouvelle lubie étrange de l'hyperactif._


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:**Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement:** Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles (HXH) et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je vous poste le premier chapitre ce soir même, car je sais que mon introduction est terriblement courte. Mais surtout parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre. x)

J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de suivre la fiction!

**Information: **Je tenais à vous prévenir que j'étais quelqu'un de tout sauf de régulier du moins pour les fictions, donc je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand le 2 ème chapitre sera posté. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire patienter des mois et des mois.

Enjoy and Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la discussion sur Derek, le fils du shérif n'avait pas remit le sujet sur le tapis pour le plus grand bonheur de Scott qui espérait bêtement que son meilleur ami ait laissé tomber cette idée saugrenu. Pourtant s'était bien mal connaître Stiles que de penser qu'il avait oublié et le loup garou s'en rendit rapidement compte un jour où il tentait d'espionner Allison alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Isaac. Le brun se trouvait derrière un casier et regardait le couple d'un air haineux quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant ainsi se faire repérer par les deux protagonistes. Il essaya d'agir le plus naturellement possible et sortit de sa cachette en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné d'avoir été découvert. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas rapide de ses amis et répondit à l'appel malgré son énervement.

-Quoi?! Demanda t-il froidement.  
>-Scott, ça ne va pas?<br>Le jeune homme poussa un soupir pour se calmer et essaya de répondre plus calmement à son ami.  
>-Tout va bien, j'ai juste vu Allison...<br>-Oh... Souffla doucement Stiles à travers le combiné. Tu veux m'en parler?  
>-Non c'est bon et sinon tu voulais me dire quoi?<br>- J'ai trouvé la personne idéal pour Derek! Annonça l'hyperactif en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.  
>-Tu étais sérieux?...Tu compte vraiment jouer les entremetteurs?<br>-Bah oui! Mais la n'est pas la question, comme je viens de te le dire je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour faire venir Derek au restaurant près de l'hôpital à 20h.  
>-Tu as déjà tout organisé? Demanda t-il étonné.<br>-Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis le début de la semaine Scott?

Le concerné pensait que son meilleur ami faisait comme toujours des recherches sur des créatures surnaturelles ou jouait à ses jeux en ligne. L'idée que Stiles recherche activement l'âme sœur de l'ancien alpha ne l'avait pas effleuré un instant mais il ne l'avoua pas à son ami et revient au sujet initiale.

-Bon... Et tu veux que je fasses comment pour l'emmener dans un restaurant sans qu'il ne trouve cela étrange?  
>-Je ne sais pas, invente quelque chose! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras Scott, j'ai foi en toi mec. Par contre je dois te laisser, je dois encore peaufiner quelques détails.<br>-Et pour l'entrainement de lacross?  
>-J'ai un mot d'excuse. A tout à l'heure Scotty!<p>

Le loup-garou se demanda dans quoi son meilleur ami l'embarquait encore mais il se résolu tout de même à trouver une solution à son problème. Stiles était son meilleur ami et il avait démontré à Scott de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Alors le brun se disait qu'il pouvait au moins faire cela pour l'humain après tout ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'avait fait l'hyperactif pour lui.

Scott fut distrait durant tout l'entrainement, il était tellement obnubilé à chercher un plan qu'il loupa tous ses tirs et joua lamentablement. Lorsqu'il quitta le terrain il sentit le regard noir du coach Finstock fixé sur sa personne et espéra que celui-ci ne le prenne pas en grippe. Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendu, vu qu'une fois que toute l'équipe fut dans les vestiaires le coach laissa toute sa déception sortir.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi McCall, même ma grand-mère joue mieux que toi et elle est morte! C'est le fait que Billinski soit absent qui te mets dans cet état? Cracha t-il à Scott, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie de l'équipe. J'espère que ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne se reproduira plus McCall sinon tu peux dès à présent oublier ton titre de capitaine! Bon filez à la douche les fillettes avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous fasses faire quarante tours de terrain!

Le loup-garou soupira après les remarques désobligeantes de son professeur et se glissa rapidement sous le jet brûlant de la douche pour se calmer. Il avait toujours eu du mal à maîtriser ses émotions, même avant la morsure mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Allison, c'était devenu encore plus difficile de les gérer. Scott posa sa main sur le mur carrelé et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Isaac qui se plaça à ses côtés malgré qu'il ne soient que tous les deux dans la pièce. Durant les premières secondes aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot, le silence étaient seulement interrompu par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol ainsi que par les rires gras des autres joueurs qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Mhm...Ca va? Tu n'avais pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme sur le terrain.  
>-Ouai ouai...Marmonna le brun.<br>-C'est à cause d'Allison et moi? Demanda t-il gêné.  
>-Quoi?<br>-Si tu ne vas pas bien...c'est de ma faute?  
>-Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que Stiles m'a encore embarqué dans un plan foireux. Avoua t-il avec un sourire dépité peint sur le visage.<br>-Qu'elle idée il a encore eu? Demanda le bouclé rassuré de ne pas être la cause des tourments de son ami.  
>-Il veut jouer les entremetteurs pour Derek... Et bien sûr en tant que meilleur ami je dois l'aider à ramener monsieur grognon au lieu de rendez-vous sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.<p>

Isaac ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant l'idée du fils du shérif, il commençait par le connaître et savait que l'hyperactif n'allait pas laisser l'ancien alpha en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause.

-Mais comment une idée pareille à pu lui passer par la tête! S'exclama t-il toujours secoué par ses rires. Et tu vas faire comment pour attirer Derek?  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Soupira t-il en coupant l'eau.<br>- Pourquoi tu ne lui enverrait pas un sms pour le prévenir que vous avez trouvé un corps ? Proposa t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
>-C'est une bonne idée! En plus il ne pourra pas savoir que je mens, merci mec! Dit-il en s'approchant de l'autre loup-garou pour lui faire une accolade. Mais en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus Scott stoppa son geste et se recula précipitamment. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par ce qu'il aurait pu se produire si le nouvel alpha ne s'était pas arrêté.<p>

-Hum... Tiens moi au courant pour Derek. Ajouta le bouclé en détournant le regard de son colocataire.

Scott répondit positivement à la demande de son camarade, avant de quitter les douches pour se rhabiller. Le loup garou se sentait perturbé, même s'il ne s'était rien produit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des réactions incongru lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Isaac. Il avait comme un besoin d'être tactile avec le bouclé lorsqu'ils se parlaient ou se trouvaient dans la même pièce. L'affaire du Darach les avaient rapproché donc Scott se disait que c'était naturel comme réaction, après tout il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des accolades à son meilleur ami alors pourquoi ce ne pourrait pas être le cas avec Isaac. Rassuré par ses pensées le loup-garou appela Stiles pour savoir si le jeune homme était prêt à exécuter son plan et une fois l'appel achevé il envoya un sms à Derek. Pour Scott le plan du fils du shérif était tout simplement une opération suicide, mais il devait reconnaître que la réaction de Derek quand il se rendrait compte du canular allait surement être mémorable.

Quand il rejoignit Stiles au restaurant il le trouva en compagnie d'une femme qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha d'eux en souriant, il était pressé de voir qu'elle était la prétendante parfaite qu'avait trouvé son meilleur-ami.

- Oh Scott c'est toi? Comme tu as grandis! S'extasia la femme quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Madame Wilson? Demanda t-il étonné tout en lançant un regard septique à Stiles.

-Oui c'est bien moi, alors comment vont les cours?

-Et bien je suis au lycée à présent...

-Déjà! Dire que je te gardais quand tu étais petit.

-Oui... Mhmm Stiles je peux te voir deux secondes? Dit-il en saisissant le bras du concerné.

-Oui bien sûr. Je reviens Courtney, je suis persuadé que Derek ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Je vais l'attendre à une table.

Quand Scott fut persuadé que la femme était assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Madame Wilson? C'est elle la femme parfaite pour Derek?

-Et bien elle a du caractère, est extravertie, bonne cuisinière, à l'instinct maternelle je trouve qu'elle convient assez bien. Je suis sûr que grâce à elle Derek sera moins introverti.

-Peut-être...Mais tu as oublié un léger détails. Cette femme doit avoir la cinquantaine!

- Il n'y a pas d'age en amour Scotty!

- Ils ont tout de même plus de vingt ans d'écart, je pense qu'à ce stade l'âge à son importance.

-Mais non ça va bien se passer! Lui assura le fils du shérif plus que convaincu de son choix.

Malgré son assurance Scott ne fut pas persuadé par les paroles de Stiles, mais il décida de ne pas insister et de laisser son ami mener à bien son plan. De plus Derek venait d'arrivé, il était donc trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Étant l'inventeur de cette mission suicide ce fut à Stiles d'accueillir l'ancien alpha à l'entrée du restaurant kitsch qu'il avait choisi pour le rendez-vous. Le loup-garou avait cru devenir aveugle quand il avait aperçu les couleurs flashies de la salle et l'immonde tapis rose fleuri qui recouvrait le sol mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur la décoration affreuse du lieu et il rejoignit l'humain.

-Où est le corps? Demanda t-il abruptement sans avoir prit la peine de saluer les deux adolescents.

-Quel corps? Questionna l'hyperactif en regardant son meilleur-ami.

-Celui que toi et Scott avait trouvé. Lui répondit-il hargneusement en perdant le peu de patience dont il était doté.

Scott se frappa mentalement quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Stiles pour le sms, il avait tellement été surprit en voyant son ancienne baby-sitter qu'il avait oublié ce détail qui avait toute son importance. Heureusement pour lui son ami avait le don de généralement se tirer assez facilement des mauvais pas.

-Ah...Ce corps là! Et bien il t'attend sagement, je t'y conduis!

Sans attendre la réponse du brun il lui saisit le bras et se faufila entre les différentes tables avant de s'arrêter devant une table où deux paires de couverts étaient disposées. Courtney était déjà installée et quand elle aperçu Derek toute son attention se tourna vers lui et son corps musclé. Ce dernier retira violemment son bras de la poigne de l'adolescent une fois arrivée devant la table, puis regarda la femme d'un air dubitatif. Il allait demander ce que foutait le jeune homme quand celui-ci parla et par la même occasion l'empêcha d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

-Et bien Courtney voilà Derek Hale, il s'est fait un peu attendre mais il est enfin parmi nous!

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Stiles m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. J'espère que nous allons passer un bon moment

-Stiles... Grogna le loup-garou entre ses dents.

-J'en suis persuadé! Bon, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Amusez-vous bien! Lança rapidement l'hyperactif avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas recevoir le courroux du plus âgé.

Derek poussa un long soupir d'énervement en ce rendant compte que Stiles l'avait piégé et contracta son poing avant de se tourner vers son rencard arrangé. Celle-ci le regardait toujours avec un regard amourachée qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, fuir ce lieu kitsch à vomir et retrouver Stiles pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Mais son côté gentleman prit le dessus alors il s'assit sur la chaise qui était à sa disposition en haïssant mentalement le fils du shérif.

* * *

><p>Stiles était concentré sur son sur écran, il ne lui restait plus que deux zombies à éliminer et il pourrait enfin atteindre le niveau suivant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était bloqué à cette partie du jeu, mais pour sa défense il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de jouer étant donné que tout son temps libre avait été consacrer à la recherche de la personne parfaite pour Derek. Mais à présent l'adolescent était libre d'éclater tous les zombies qu'il voulait et il comptait bien rattraper son temps perdu. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que l'ancien Alpha débarque dans sa chambre passablement énervé et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Cette scène lui semblait étrangement familière mais il ne le fit pas remarquer par peur d'énerver encore plus le loup-garou qui le maintenait.<p>

-Stiles...Aurais-tu une bonne raison pour que je ne sépare ta tête du reste de ton corps? Demanda doucereusement le brun en regardant l'adolescent de ses yeux bleus phosphorescents.

-Euh...Je risquerai de te manquer?

-Mauvaise réponse. Dit-il en posant ses griffes sur son cou sans appuyer.

-Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Courtney?

-Ne prononce plus jamais le prénom de cette folle!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda t-il curieux.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Si tu recommences à m'organiser ce genre de tête à tête je ne donne pas chair de ta peau. C'est clair? Dit-il en le relâchant.

-Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour ton bien! on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ais eu beaucoup de chance avec tes précédentes relations...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me trouver quelqu'un! Répondit-il rageusement avant de disparaître par la fenêtre et de laisser l'adolescent.

* * *

><p>Alors votre avis?<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit au flash-back du rendez-vous entre Derek et Courtney. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers: **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles HXH et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen

Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci pour toutes les Reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis heureuse que la fiction vous plaise et surtout vous fasse rire. Désolé si je poste les chapitre assez lentement mais avec le BAC c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps pour écrire, mais je compte bien finir cette fiction! :)

Enjoy and Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le lendemain tous les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le loft de l'ancien alpha. Peter était d'humeur assez grognonne, quand son neveu était rentré la veille celui-ci lui avait cassé le bras sans raison aparentière. Le loup-garou acceptait de subir les foudres du jeune homme lorsque celle-ci étaient méritées mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il se demandait se qui avait pu mettre d'aussi mauvais poil son neveu. Il avait donc rassemblé les adolescents pour comprendre la cause de sa mauvaise humeur, vu que cela devait forcément les concerner.

-Bon pourquoi tu nous a appelé Peter? Demanda finalement Scott après quelques minutes de silence.

- Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Derek m'a tordu le bras hier soir sans aucune raison!

- C'est peut-être à cause du fait que...tu ais tué ta nièce dans le seul but d'être alpha, enfin moi je ne dis ça je ne dis rien. Répondit Stiles en jouant avec un bibelot qui se trouvait sur la table. Même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que le brun avait été énervé la veille.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter que j'ai légèrement perdu la tête. Je n'ai jamais prémédité la mort de Laura. Essaya de se défendre vainement le plus âgé, mais ses efforts fut voué à l'échec. Tu me crois au moins toi ma petite Cora?

-Laisses moi douter de ta parole oncle Peter.

-Rohh... Tout le monde à le droit de faire des erreurs! Vous pourriez me donner une seconde chance tout de même. Ronchonna t-il avant de revenir au sujet initial. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui à énervé Derek et ne me dites pas que vous n'en savez rien. Surtout vous Scott et Stiles, vu qu'il semblerait que la mauvaise humeur de Derek coïnciderai parfaitement avec le message que vous lui avez envoyé. Drôle de coïncidence non?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et se questionnaire du regard sous le regard intrigué des autres personnes présentent dans la salle. Après quelques secondes Stiles soupira et se décida à tout avouer aux autres, même s'il aurait préféré garder son plan secret.

- Il semblerait que Derek ne veuille pas de notre aide.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Cora inquiète par le fait que son frère ai des ennuis.

-Stiles à décidé de jouer les entremetteurs pour Derek et comme le bras de Peter à pu le constater, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que l'on se mêle de sa vie privé. Développa le nouvel alpha.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa suite à cette révélation avant que tout le monde se mette à rire. Peter avait imaginé une multitude de scénario mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à cela, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux le comportement de son neveu. Suite aux nombres de questions dont ils étaient assaillis, les meilleurs amis n'ont eu d'autre choix que de raconter comment s'était passé la soirée du loup-garou pour satisfaire la curiosité de leurs amis.

-Tu as voulu caser Derek avec madame Wilson? Demanda Lydia effaré.

-Oui...Je suis vraiment le seul à penser qu'elle aurait pu lui convenir? Questionna l'hyperactif en regardant les visages des personnes présentes pour savoir s'il avait des personnes du même avis que lui. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était effectivement le seul.

-Je me demande qu'est ce qu'il passé après que vous soyez parti. Ajouta Isaac.

-Je ne sais pas du tout mais Derek m'a dit de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom, donc la soirée a dû être tout sauf agréable. Répondit Stiles dépité.

-Il faudra essayer d'en savoir plus! Ajouta Lydia devenue tout à coup beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Mais pour le prochain rendez-vous présente nous la personne avant, pour qu'une telle catastrophe ne se reproduise pas. Dire que tu as choisi madame Wilson comme prétendante... Marmonna t-elle toujours choquée.

-Comment ça pour la prochaine fois? Je pense que Derek a été clair, il ne veut pas que l'on s'occupe de sa vie amoureuse.

- Scott ne fait pas ton rabat-joie! Grâce à nous Derek trouvera enfin quelqu'un et puis ça nous fera une occupation, c'est le calme plat depuis le Darach. Argumenta la blonde vénitienne.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ajouta le plus vieux, satisfait de pouvoir s'immiscer dans la vie privé du brun.

-Qui est partant pour poursuivre l'idée de Stiles? Demanda l'adolescente avec son air supérieur habituel.

A la surprise du duo la plupart voulait contribuer au plan du fils du shérif, seule Cora semblait réfractaire à cette idée. La jeune femme savait que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais elle était inquiète pour son frère ainsi que de la tournure des événements. Elle tenait à lui, il avait sacrifié son statut d'Alpha pour lui sauvait la vie et depuis que le Darach n'était plus une menace ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le loup garou restait tout de même fidèle à lui-même et ne s'épanchait sur ses sentiments, mais Cora qui n'était pas si différente de son frère comprenait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait et savait qu'il était plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas favorable à cette suggestion, mais elle finit par accepter l'idée sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit là pour les surveiller en particulier son oncle.

-Très bien j'accepte... Mais seulement pour empêcher les débordements !

-Super! Regarde Scotty tout le monde est pour même Cora, tu ne vas pas lâcher ton meilleur pote? Demanda Stiles en faisant un regard de chien battu à l'hispanique.

-Non c'est bon je suis aussi de la partie. Répondit-il après avoir soupiré.

-Bon est bien que les festivités commence. Annonça avec entrain Lydia en joignant ses mains.

-Quelles festivités? Demanda la personne qui était au centre de toute les discussions.

-Nous avons décidé de tous nous joindre à Stiles pour t'aider à trouver ton âme-sœur! Annonça joyeusement Peter.

Suite à cette révélation l'ancien Alpha braqua son regard sur l'adolescent qui ne put que déglutir devant le regard meurtrier qu'il reçu. Il se demandait sérieusement si Stiles avait écouté un traite mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Sa menace n'avait peut-être pas était assez clair à moins que le fils du shérif n'ai des fantasmes masochiste cachés, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait surtout ne pas en savoir davantage. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse en paix et qu'on ne se mêle plus de sa vie amoureuse.

-C'est hors de question!

-Aller Derek ce sera drôle!

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre que ça vous amuse ou pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Répliqua t-il en s'éclipsant de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Les avertit Cora avant de rejoindre son frère.

La jeune femme toqua à la porte même si elle se doutait que Derek l'avait senti arriver puis pénétra dans la pièce. Son frère était assis sur son lit et essayait de contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait son énervement, elle s'assit à ses côtés puis attendit que loup-garou parle.

-Si tu es là pour me convaincre tu peux déjà sortir Cora.

-On veut simplement t'aider. Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux autres et c'est compréhensible après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais tu peux avoir confiance en nous. De plus tu peux être certains qu'ils ne te lâcheront pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepter, tu les connais.

- Et bien ils continueront, car je ne suis pas prêt de céder.

Cora n'insista pas plus longtemps, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de son frère puis elle rejoignit les autres pour lui annoncer son échec.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain le groupe d'adolescent allèrent au lycée. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre l'ancien Alpha la veille, mais ils comptaient bien arriver à leur fin même si ça devait mettre un peu de temps avant de se faire. Alors que Scott et Stiles rangèrent leurs affaires après le cours d'économie, le coach Finstock demanda au loup-garou de rester car il voulait lui parler du précédent entrainement. Le fils du shérif lui tapota l'épaule comme signe d'encouragement et quitta la salle, le laissant seul avec l'étrange professeur.<p>

-McCall...J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé avant-hier et j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais joué comme un pied!

-Ah bon? Demanda le brun étonné.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai été jeune! C'est à cause de la petite Argent? Tu as du mal à te remettre de votre rupture, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre par cela. Comme dit le proverbe une de perdue dix de retrouvées!

Au même moment que le coach parlait, Isaac entra dans la salle. Surprenant les deux hommes qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Coach, Walker et Taylor se battent dans les vestiaires!

-Encore?! Quand comprendront t-ils que Wood n'est pas intéressée par eux! Ragea t-il en prenant ses clefs. Je reviens attendez moi ici, vous n'avez qu'a en discuter ensemble. Cela te fera surement du bien de te confier à un ami McCall! Ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce en courant.

Scott fixa un instant Isaac, il se demandait qu'est ce qu'avait entendu le bouclé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il lui avait mentit dans les vestiaires.

-C'est Stiles qui m'a prévenu que le coach voulait te parler, je pensais qu'il te laisserai partir.

- Tu as donc inventé cette histoire de dispute?

-Il semblerait, mais les connaissant ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soient en train de se battre à l'heure actuelle.

-Moi non plus. Dit-il en riant.

-Scott, j'ai pas envie que l'on finisse comme eux à se détester pour une fille. Dit-il sérieusement, ce qui alourdie instantanément l'atmosphère de la pièce.

-On ne finira jamais comme eux Isacc.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain! Allez viens on va manger mexicain!

-Et le coach?

-On inventera bien quelque chose! Lui répondit-il en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du Béta.

* * *

><p>De son côté Stiles voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui avait pu se passer avec Courtney pour que Derek réagisse aussi violemment. Il avait donc envoyé Isaac à la rescousse de son frère de cœur pendant que lui allait chercher des réponses à ses questions. Contrairement à la veille le brun décida d'aller rendre visite à Derek seul, il n'était pas certain de réussir à faire parler le loup-garou, mais il voulait tout de même tenter le coup. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte du loft sans que personne ne lui réponde ou lui ouvre, cependant il était persuadé que le jeune homme se trouver à l'intérieur. Donc il décida de continuer jusqu'à ce l'ancien Alpha en ai assez, ce qui n'allait pas durer longtemps vu qu'il avait une patience très limitée.<p>

-Derek c'est Stiles! Dédé! Derekounet! Mon Dédé d'amour tu m'ouvres? Cria t-il, en s'amusant à trouver plein de sobriquet pour énervé le plus âgé.

-Quoi?! Grogna t-il en ouvrant à la volet la porte. Si l'adolescent ne s'était pas décalé sur la droite il était persuadé qu'il ce serait prit la porte dans la figure.

-Ah enfin! Glissa t-il en se faufilant dans l'appartement sans prendre en considération le regard bleu du loup-garou.

Ce dernier expira avec force sa respiration par le nez et claqua la porte pour la refermer. Il se tourna ensuite pour voir où se trouvé l'hyperactif et le vit confortablement installé sur son canapé, ce qui eu le don d'accentuer encore plus son énervement.

-Stiles...Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-il les dents serrés.

-Bah je voulais que l'on discute, que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble et que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre. Les trois quart du temps que l'on passe ensemble, on tue des créatures surnaturelles, sauve des innocents ou sinon tu me plaques contre un mur et tu me dis que tu veux m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents. Il y a plus amical comme relation!

-Et pourquoi j'aimerai passer du temps avec toi, après tout tu m'as fais arrêter pour le meurtre de ma sœur?

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne te connaissais pas vraiment! Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Dit-il pour se rattraper. Puis je suis quelqu'un d'utile dans les recherches, d'intelligent, drôle et beau! Qui n'aimerai pas passer du bon temps avec moi? Ajouta t-il pour faire de l'humour.

-Tu veux que l'on discute de quoi? Capitula le loup.

L'adolescent beugga quelques secondes aux paroles du plus âgés, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci accepte. Mais il se reprit rapidement et instantanément un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Mhmmm on pourrai parler de Courtney?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi? Ce dîner était si horrible que cela?

-Oui! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant qu'elle et pourtant avec toi je devrai être habitué! Grogna t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

-Eh! Je ne suis pas si bavard que ça...Mais c'est seulement à cause de ça?

- Je ne suis pas un Toy Boy Stiles. Sortir avec des femmes mures qui se sentent esseulées depuis que leurs enfants sont partis à l'université n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche!

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé! Demanda l'hyperactif de plus en plus intéressé par le sujet.

-Non, il en est hors de question!

-S'il te plais! Je ne dirai rien aux autres je te le promets!

-Si tu le répète à qui que ce soit je t'arrache...

- La gorge avec les dents, je sais je sais!

Flashback:

Derek bouillait intérieurement, s'il retrouvait les deux abrutis qui l'avait mit dans cette situation il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Il se retrouvait coincé avec une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère vu son age et qui passait son temps à parler. Le loup-garou ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelques minutes et il pouvait déjà faire une biographie de sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que ce repas ce termine le plus rapidement possible. Mais malheureusement pour lui ils venaient seulement de finir leurs entrées.

-Parle moi un peu de toi Derek, j'ai l'impression que tu connais tout de ma vie et rien de la tienne. Dit-elle en gloussant ce qui écorcha les oreilles du brun.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

- Ohh tu es un timide, c'est adorable! Gagatisa t-elle en pinçant sa joue comme s'il était un gosse de cinq ans. Derek se retenu a grande peine de grogner devant ce geste qu'il trouvait complétement inapproprié.

-Je ne suis pas timide.

-Alors parle moi plus intimement de toi, j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à te connaître plus en profondeur, vois-tu? Minauda la quinquagénaire en exhibant sa poitrine trop serrée dans sa robe de cocktail.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de cette peau flasque qui lui donna la nausée et essaya de rester poli même si cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il décida d'ignorer les avances toutes sauf discrètes de la blonde décolorée et changea de sujet.

-Sinon votre fils fait quoi comme études?

-Des études de médecine, il veut devenir chirurgien. Je suis sûre que la blouse d'infirmier t'irait à ravir, après le repas on pourrai passer chez moi pour jouer au docteur.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible.

-Tu n'es pas très jeu de rôle? Mhmm ce n'est pas grave on peu jouer à tout un tas d'autres choses.

-Vous me mettez assez mal à l'aise. Dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Il ne faut pas se sentir gêner Derek, il est normal qu'entre adulte on parle de sujet d'adulte.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir avec une femme qui a un enfant de mon âge. Je pense que Stiles a du se tromper en organisant ce repas. Il a du le faire avec de bonnes intentions, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

-Tu me trouves trop âgée?!

-Vous pourriez être ma mère...

-Tu es vraiment mal élevé! J'ai peut-être l'âge de ta mère mais contrairement à elle moi j'ai réussie l'éducation de mes enfants! Lui répondit-elle vexée.

-Ma mère est morte! Ne reparlez plus jamais d'elle c'est compris? Dit Derek en détachant bien chaque syllabes de chaque mots.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé Derek, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

-Ne plus jamais m'approcher serait déjà le minimum. Lui répondit-il avant de sortir de l'argent de son porte-feuille pour payer son repas. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une seconde de plus avec cette femme.

Après cela il quitta le restaurant énervé et se rendit chez le shérif pour rendre une petite visite à son fils.

Fin du Flashback.

- Après tu connais la suite...

-Whoa... Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Courtney soit ce genre de femme.

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais et tu sais aussi pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement que tu rejoue les entremetteurs.

-Mais maintenant il y aura tous les autres pour m'aider à trouver la personne parfaite pour toi. Si je trouve des personnes étranges comme Courtney les autres les recaleront!

-Je ne tiens quand même pas à revivre cette expérience, une fois a été plus que suffisante. Puis je le répète je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour trouver quelqu'un!

-Alors fais-le pour les autres, l'année a été difficile avec la mort d'Erica et Boyd. La ville semble avoir retrouvée son calme depuis que le Darach a disparu, c'est le moment d'en profiter et de se rapprocher pour former une vraie meute tous ensemble.

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles, même si avec notre aide tu ne trouves personne a moins cela permettra d'être plus proche les uns des autres. Ajouta Scott.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers l'Alpha et virent toute la troupe au complète dans le loft du brun.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous chez moi! C'est pas un moulin ici!

-Alors Derek tu accepte? Demanda Isaac.

-Si j'accepte vous arrêter ? Soupira le concerné.

-Oui! Dirent les adolescents en cœur.

-Bon...c'est d'accord je vous laisse faire vos stupides blind date!

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?<p>

Dans le prochains les rendez-vous vont enfin réellement commencer et l'évolution de la relation entre Derek et Stiles aussi.

J'aimerai aussi avoir des avis sue la relation Scott/Isaac.

Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre ma fiction. :)


	4. Annonce

Bonjour comme vous avez pu surement le constater cela fait maintenant quelques mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Je m'excuse de mon absence et je vous promet qu'à partir de maintenant les chapitres seront postés plus régulièrement.

J'ai été quelque peu occupée avec mon Bac (que j'ai obtenue youhouu :D), l'ameublement de mon appart etc... Ça a fait énormément de changement pour moi et ça m'a un peu perturbé. Mais c'est bon je me suis adaptée et je suis prête pour continuer Les Déboires Amoureux de Derek Hale! :D

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard voici les réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Pour les personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu je tiens à préciser que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et qu'elles m'ont faites extrêmement plaisir. Je vous aimes chers lecteurs adorés :)

yumi-elfeuw : Promis promis je ne te ferais rien croire du tout. jamais Isaac et Scott se battront pour Alison x)

HighPrincessDie : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir :)

Et pour Stiles c'est un peu ça, je ne vais pas trop t'en révéler mais Stiles va de plus en plus essayer montrer ses atouts. Ça me fais plaisir que tu trouves que le rapprochement Scisaac correspond à la série c'est ce que je recherche. Je n'ai pas envie de les fourrer ensemble vite fait x).

PrescilliaYAYA : Mon dieu tu dois trouver que j'ai mit encore plus de temps à poster la suite xD je suis terriblement désolé. Tes reviews me motive vraiment à écrire elles sont si encourageantes, merci !

Je suis contente que la réparti de Stiles te plaise, ses répliques me viennent assez facilement j'ai plus de mal à faire les répliques ronchonnes de Derek même si elles me font bien rire. Dans ce chapitre Derek et Stiles vont encore se rapprocher mais il faudra encore attendre plusieurs chapitres avant qu'ils se sautent dessus et se crient leur amour ;)

sterek-mood: Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais peut-être que ce qui risque de se passer lors d'un chapitre :p

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre trois de DADDH 3


	5. Chapter 3

Les Déboires Amoureux de Derek Hale

Titre: Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimers: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles HXH, la fiction ne prend pas en compte la saison 3B et la saison 4. (je boude Jeff Davis il est horrible avec mon petit cœur tout guimauve TT-TT)

Note de l'auteur: je m'excuse pour l'attente du Chapitre 3 car j'ai vraiment pris mon temps. Si ça peut vous rassurer je l'avais commencé le 28/06/14 et je l'avais continué en septembre XD. Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce chapitre ne m'inspirait vraiment pas.

Et franchement vous êtes sérieux ?! Vous êtes des maso enfaite ! Je vous fais poireauter des mois et vous, vous m'écrivez des tonnes de reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres ! Je ne mérite pas autant de commentaire xD C'est trop ! Vous êtes adorables.

Joyeux noël à vous 3

* * *

><p>-Et pourquoi pas elle?<p>

-Non trop banal!

-On n'y arrivera jamais, tu refuses toutes les filles que je propose Stiles!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles ont toutes un truc qui ne va pas...

-Je peux savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Sophia?

-Elle...Je ne sais pas y a quelque chose qui me dérange.

-Ouai comme toutes les précédentes!

-Hé du calme vous deux! Dit Scott pour arrêter une des répétitives disputes entre Lydia et Stiles.

-Mais c'est lui il ne fait aucun effort !

-Pourquoi vous ne rechercheriez pas une description du type de femme qui plait à Derek ? Au moins vous saurez ce qu'il recherche exactement. Demanda-t-il après avoir soupiré.

-Scott dois-je te rappeler toutes les anciennes conquêtes du Sourwolf? Répliqua Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il a de bons critères de sélection.

-Dans ce cas demandez à Cora ou à Peter je ne sais pas moi!

-Il est hors de question que je reste seule avec ce psychopathe! Stiles tu t'en occupe et moi je vais voir Cora. Décida la jolie blonde vénitienne qui gardait une certaines rancœur à l'égard du plus âgé des Hale.

Le fils du shérif qui n'était pas contrariant accepta d'aller recueillir des informations auprès de l'oncle de Derek. Il ne voulait pas énerver la Banshee alors qu'ils devaient encore coopérer ensemble pour trouver la dulcinée du loup-garou asocial. Cependant lorsqu'il entra dans le loft il ne s'attendait pas à voir Peter en pleine action sur le canapé où habituellement toute la meute se rejoignait, il se retourna donc précipitamment vers la porte pour ne plus avoir cette vision.

-Oh mon dieu! Qu'est je fais dans une vie antérieur pour assister à ça! Se plaignit Stiles rouge de honte.

L'ainé des Hale malgré ses pouvoirs de loup-garou n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé de l'adolescent avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la porte ou s'il l'avait remarqué il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour stopper son amante. Cependant après avoir entendu les jérémiades du jeune homme, il se sépara de la femme avec qui il était en soupirant. Bien sûr sur tous les moments où Peter était libre il avait fallu que Stiles arrive alors qu'il était en bonne compagnie pensa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu rentres chez les gens sans prévenir.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu étais avec quelqu'un? D'habitude tu es toujours cloîtré sur ton fauteuil à lire! Répliqua le jeune homme en se retournant vers l'ainé, chose qu'il aurait s'abstenir de faire étant donné que les deux amants étaient toujours déshabillés. Madame Wilson?! Demanda-t-il effaré.

-Courtney ça te dérangerai de me laisser seul avec Stiles? Je te rejoins dès qu'il sera partit. Lui dit Peter en lui passant une chemise pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir puis il enfila ensuite un pantalon pour se couvrir.

Il eut un petit moment de flottement entre le moment où la femme quitta le salon et le moment où l'hyperactif explosa.

-C'est une blague ?

-Qu'est ce qui es une blague? Derek n'est pas intéressé par Courtney alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de la voir. Puis moi je trouve ça très sexy les cougars avec des fantasmes sur les hommes en uniforme. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Trop de détails! Tu sais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais de t'avoir vu faire...CA !

-Tu es excessif. Dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Puis tu sais il ne faut pas t'en faire toi aussi ça finira par t'arriver, il ne faut pas complexer. Tu as quoi? 17 ans, tu es juste un peu moins précoce que tes camarades. Si ça peut te rassurer je suis sûr que des personnes te trouvent attirantes, tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un!

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré! Je ne me trouve pas si en retard comparé aux autres, je connais plein de personne de mon âge qui ne sont jamais sortis avec personne. Répondit le jeune homme vexé par les propos du plus âgé.

-Ce n'est pas que cette discussion commence à m'ennuyer mais tu es venu me déranger pour quelle raison?

-Connard... Marmonna-t-il. On aurait besoin que tu nous dises ce que recherche Derek chez une fille, avec Lydia on a quelques difficultés pour se mettre d'accord sur quelles filles lui correspondrait le mieux.

Peter partit s'assoir dans son fauteuil favori et fit un signe de la main à Stiles pour l'inviter à faire de même, cependant seul le canapé était libre donc Stiles préféra rester debout plutôt que de s'assoir sur le canapé de la débauche comme il l'aimait l'appeler à présent dans sa tête.

-Derek a toujours était attiré par des femmes comme Paige ou encore Jennifer, il veut avoir une femme qui à l'instinct maternelle et avec qui il pourra fonder une famille.

-Comme Madame Blake? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait encore des sacrifices...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Quand je dis Jennifer je parle bien entendu du caractère qu'elle avait quand elle était avec Derek.

-Donc en gros Derek recherche une femme banal, il faut juste qu'elle soit assez ouverte d'esprit pour accepter qu'il soit un loup-garou et qu'elle veuille des enfants?

-Oui je pense que c'est un assez bon récapitulatif. Bon maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais te laisser, je dois me faire ausculter par la sexy infirmière Wilson. Précisa-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Yerk! Je m'en vais avant d'en savoir plus!

Après que les adolescents ce soient concertés sur les goûts de Derek, tout le monde chercha dans leur entourage s'ils connaissaient une personne qui correspondait à la description qu'ils avaient reçu de Peter étant donné que Cora ne savait pas ce genre d'information sur son frère. Alison avait pensé à la petite-fille du fleuriste de Beacon hill, elle correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'ils recherchaient jusqu'à ce que Scott la surprenne entrain de terrifier les enfants du quartier. Elle n'avait définitivement pas la fibre maternelle, ce qui était un élément assez important à prendre en compte. Ce fut Lydia qui trouva le second rendez-vous du loup-garou, alors qu'elle déjeunait avec ses parents ils évoquèrent Rachel Parker qui était une de ses amies d'enfance qu'elle avait perdu de vue par la suite. La blonde vénitienne avait donc décidé de reprendre contact avec elle et il s'était avéré que la jeune femme correspondait parfaitement à l'ancien alpha donc la Banshee l'avait tout naturellement invité à passer la fin de la semaine chez elle sans prévenir la meute.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! Clama fièrement la jeune femme en se postant contre un casier à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Quoi? Tu es de nouveau en couple? Demanda la chasseuse nichée dans les bras de son loup-garou.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de me caser pour l'instant. Mais mon annonce concerne la vie amoureuse de notre cher brun ténébreux!

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour Derek? Demanda Isaac.

-Oui, c'est une de mes amies et elle est parfaite pour lui! Elle arrive vendredi soir!

-Avant d'organiser quelque chose il ne faut pas que le groupe se concerte? Demanda le bouclé.

-Si, mais c'était une occasion en or!

-Qu'est ce qui était une occasion en or? Demanda le fils du shérif qui venait d'arriver avec Scott.

-J'ai trouvé une prétendante pour Derek!

-C'est super! J'espère que la meute l'approuvera. Dit Scott.

-Oui, surtout qu'elle arrive dans deux jours donc il faudrait qu'on organise une réunion ce soir. Ajouta Isaac.

-Ok je vais prévenir tout le monde alors. Prévenu l'alpha.

* * *

><p>Une fois avoir prévenu Cora et Peter qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour Derek, le jeune homme alla à son cours de physique-chimie. Depuis qu'un nouvel enseignant avait pris le poste du professeur Harris il détestait un peu moins cette matière mais celle-ci n'était pas sa préférée. Durant l'heure de cours qu'il avait ils devaient réaliser une expérience en binôme, mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre avec Stiles vu que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait une expérience ensemble ça avait failli finir en catastrophe. Il regarda autour de lui sans savoir avec qui se mettre jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac prenne place à ses côtés.<p>

-On se met ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne te mets pas avec Alison?

-Mhmm on évite de se mettre ensemble en cours, pour ne pas perturber notre travail.

-D'accord alors. Répondit-il en souriant.

Les deux loups garou se mirent donc ensemble pour l'expérience, il ne devait pas réaliser quelque chose de compliqué mais Scott avait l'impression qu'il était aussi doué en chimie que Neville Londubat en potions dans Harry Potter.

-Non ne le passe pas sous l'eau ! s'exclama le bouclé en prenant le bécher des mains de l'alpha.

-Bah pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-On vient de le faire chauffer pendant plusieurs minutes, si tu le mets sous de l'eau froide le récipient va éclater.

-Oh… Heureusement que tu étais là alors ! Dit-il avec son sourire niais qui avait le don de faire craquer tout le monde y compris le béta.

Le reste de l'expérience se passa sans le moindre incident et Scott réussi même à obtenir un B.

-A partir de maintenant tu es mon partenaire attitré !

-Si tu veux. Lui répondit l'orphelin en souriant.

A la fin du cours Isaac partit rejoindre sa petite-amie après un dernier sourire envers Scott. La réunion avec la meute étaient dans quelques heures, il voulait donc profiter du temps qui leurs restaient pour le passer ensemble. L'alpha lui alla directement au loft de Derek où il savait que Stiles devait être, quand son meilleur ami lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec Peter il avait énormément rit. Son frère de cœur avait vraiment le don pour se fourrer dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. En arrivant devant le loft il prit soin de toquer à la porte pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que l'hyperactif.

- C'est bon Scott pas de Peter nu à l'horizon ! Lui répondit son meilleur ami en lui ouvrant la porte.

-C'est quoi cet histoire de Peter nu ? Demanda l'associable qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait son appartement.

-Euh… Peter te raconteras !

-Stiles… Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Le jeune homme soupira, pourquoi c'était toujours lui la cible des grognements du loup-garou mal léché.

-La dernière fois que je suis passé au loft je suis tombé sur Peter qui était très occupé avec madame Wilson… Dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Madame Wilson… Peter a ramené cette femme chez moi sans mon accord! Grogna encore plus fort le brun qui devenait de plus en plus en colère.

-Au moins maintenant elle te laissera tranquille. Répondit Scott pour l'apaiser.

Il eut le droit en réponse à un regard noir de l'ancien alpha, mais on moins cette affaire était classée. Scott voulait faire en sorte qu'il reste calme car il avait peur de sa réaction quand il apprendra qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour lui. Il essayait donc de limiter la casse comme il le pouvait.

Les trois jeunes hommes n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres membres de la meute les rejoignent. La banshee était excitée à l'idée de préparer le rendez-vous parfait pour le sourwolf, car il était évident que ce serait parfait. Elle n'était pas Lydia Martin pour rien.

-Bon alors quel le motif de cette réunion ? Demanda Derek.

- On a ton prochain rendez-vous ! Dire la meute avec joie.

-Mhmm… Sans moi ! Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre mais il ne put faire un mouvement de plus que Peter l'asseyait de nouveau dans le canapé (de la débauche) qu'il venait de quitter.

Sans faire attention de la mauvaise humeur apparente du brun Lydia reprit la parole.

- Alors elle s'appelle Rachel Parker, c'est une de mes anciennes amies d'enfance. J'ai repris contact avec elle et après avoir parlé ensemble je suis persuadée qu'elle correspond parfaitement à ce que tu recherches.

-Je ne recherche rien, donc je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait correspondre. Râla-t-il.

- C'est une personne ouverte d'esprit donc je pense qu'elle pourra comprendre ta condition, elle est sportive donc vous pourrez faire votre sport quotidien ensemble, elle veut devenir puéricultrice donc je pense je pense que c'est une jeune femme très maternelle et je sais que la famille est une chose très importante pour elle. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Elle est parfaite pour toi Derek. Tenta Isaac.

-Vous pourrez nous faire toute une portée de louveteau ! Gloussa Stiles qui se reçu un grognement de la part du concerné.

- Le seul point que l'on peut qualifier de négatif est qu'elle n'habite pas à Beacon Hill donc en dehors des week-ends et des vacances vous ne pourrez pas vous voir souvent tant qu'elle n'aura pas fini ses études.

-Et donc…Vous voulez m'organiser une rencontre avec qu'elle quand ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant, malgré les qualités qu'avaient cité la blonde vénitienne Derek n'était pas convaincu.

-Ce week end ! Lydia l'a invitée à passer la fin de la semaine chez elle. Lui répondit Allison.

-J'accepte d'y aller pour vous faire plaisir mais n'espérez pas trop de cette rencontre ! Abdiqua le loup-garou.

* * *

><p>Tout avait été préparé dans les moindres détails pour la soirée à venir. Rachel était arrivée la veille chez la Banshee et avait déjà rencontré la plupart des membres du groupe, les seuls personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu étaient Derek, Isaac, Scott et Stiles. Les gars du groupe avaient eu la lourde tâche de trouver la tenue que le loup-garou grincheux devait mettre pour la soirée. L'après-midi shopping avait été mouvementée, aucun des garçons n'étaient vraiment ravis de trouver une tenue surtout que Derek n'était pas quelqu'un qui accordait une grande importance à la mode. Cela avait été un véritable cauchemar surtout que Lydia voulait absolument que le futur couple soit assorti, ils avaient donc dû trouver un costume pour Derek et un accessoire turquoise pour qu'il soit en accord avec sa prétendante.<p>

La blonde vénitienne avait tout fait en grande pompe et cela ressemblait plus à une préparation pour un mariage que pour un simple rendez-vous.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu fais un peu trop ? Demanda Allison alors qu'elle dressait la table avec Cora.

- Je veux simplement que tout soit parfait ! J'ai toujours voulu être organisatrice d'événement.

-Peut-être, sauf que là tu organise une soirée pour mon frère. Je pense que quelque chose de plus simple lui conviendrait mieux. Lui répondit la brune.

-Tu verras Cora, dans quelques années Derek me remerciera et me suppliera de l'aider à organiser son mariage et les baby showers pour ses futurs enfants !

-Euh… supplier ? On parle de Derek tout de même. Ajouta Allison peut convaincu, avant de se mettre à rire avec Cora.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure, les gars arrivent donc je vais aller m'occuper de Derek et voir si la tenue convient.

- D'accord préviens-moi si la tenue ne convient pas !

-Oui Lydia ne t'en fais pas, la soirée va être parfaite. La rassura la loup-garou.

Lorsque Cora sortit de la demeure des Martin elle croisa Scott et Stiles qui venait d'arriver, ils avaient été réquisitionné pour servir de serveurs durant la soirée vu que celle-ci se déroulait chez la blonde vénitienne. Isaac lui avait pu échapper à cette corvée mais il devait aider Derek à se préparer avec Cora, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux.

-Whoa ! Vous avez fait du beau travail les filles, c'est magnifique ! S'exclama l'alpha en voyant le magnifique salon décoré dans les tons turquoise.

La pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère tamisée qui rendait le lieu propiste à la romance, une table trônait au centre de la pièce et était somptueusement décorée. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe noire, la vaisselle était turquoise pour rester dans les mêmes couleurs que la pièce et des bougies étaient disposé un peu partout dessus.

-Je sais, merci ! Dit Lydia avec suffisance. Allez vous changer, des tenues vous attend dans la salle de bain.

-Des tenues ? Demanda l'hyperactif surprit.

-Vous êtes les serveurs, il faut que vous soyez présentable. Lui répondit-elle.

Les garçons partirent donc se changer la mort dans l'âme, ils étaient pressés que cette soirée prenne fin pour que Lydia puisse enfin lâcher la pression et arrête d'être aussi autoritaire.

-Elle prend tout ceci très au sérieux. Dit Scott en essayant de nouer son nœud papillon sans succès.

-Oui ! Non mais regarde je ressemble à un pingouin ! Se plaignit le fils du shérif. Derek n'a pas intérêt à se foutre de moi. Marmonna-t-il en aidant son frère de cœur qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

-Merci mec, ce truc c'est une torture !

-c'est juste un nœud papillon Scotty. Lui dit-il en riant.

Après avoir fini de se préparer les deux meilleurs amis se rendirent à la cuisine en attendant l'arrivée de Derek et de Rachel. Stiles se demandait à quoi ressemblé la jeune femme, il espérait qu'elle plaise au sourwolf et qu'il soit enfin heureux. Mais en même temps il avait une boule au ventre en pensant à Derek en couple.

-Ca va mec ? Demanda Scott inquiet devant le mutisme de son ami.

-Hein ? oui oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

-Elles n'avaient pas l'air très joyeuses.

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Derek est arrivé ! Le prévenu-t-il.

- ouïe de super loup-garou ?

- A ton avis ?

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je continu de demander. Dit-il en riant.

* * *

><p>Quand le loup-garou pénétra dans la demeure Martin, les jeunes femmes l'attendaient déjà. Lydia l'observa sous toutes les coutures mais elle eut l'air satisfaite du résultat vu qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque. L'ancien alpha était vêtu d'un costume noir qui accentué son caractère froid, il portait une chemise blanche sous sa veste dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et comme il avait refusé de porter une cravate ou un nœud papillon, les garçons avaient donc opté pour une pochette turquoise. Allison et Lydia l'accompagnèrent ensuite jusqu'au salon où une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas était présente. L'inconnue portait une robe turquoise en dentelle qui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux bouclés cuivrés et ses yeux verts.<p>

-Rachel je te présente Derek Hale et Derek je te présente Rachel Parker.

-Enchanté Derek, Lydia m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-De même. Répondit Derek un peu méfiant.

-Bon nous allons vous laisser faire connaissance ! Des serveurs viendront vous apporter votre repas. Ajouta la maîtresse de maison avant de partir au bras de la brune pour laisser les tourtereaux ensemble.

Les deux personnes restantes dans la salle s'installèrent donc à table en attendant que leur repas arrive. Rachel n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé par le manque de conversation du brun et lui parla avec entrain. Elle lui posait des questions auxquels il répondait par monosyllabe puis au fil de la conversation il se dérida un peu. Il restait tout de même peu bavard mais au moins s'intéressé à ce que la demoiselle lui disait. Le repas se déroula de façon assez agréable, ce qui le surprit. La jeune femme en face de lui était attirante, semblait gentille et surtout ne lui avait pas parlé de fantasmes bizarres comme la prétendante précédente. Mais ce qui rendit le repas plus attrayant fut surtout le fait que ce soit Stiles et Scott qui fassent le service. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher un sourire amusée de s'étirer sur ses lèvres quand il avait vu l'hyperactif apporter leurs entrées.

-Ravale ce sourire Derek. Grogna Stiles en déposant avec application les plats sur la table. J'espère que cela vous conviendra ! Ajouta-t-il avant de partir mais il fut retenu par la jeune femme.

-Je suis allergique aux crevettes.

-Oh…Je vais voir Lydia, elle a surement dû oublier ton allergie. C'est elle qui s'est occupé du repas. Lui répondit-il avant de partir à la recherche de la blonde vénitienne.

-Tu peux commencer à manger sans moi Derek

-Non, je vais attendre que ton entrée arrive, je ne suis pas pressé.

-C'est gentil, je dois t'avouer que j'avais un peu peur de cette rencontre. J'ai confiance en Lydia mais elle peut faire des plans tellement mesquins parfois.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dit-il en pensant à la situation actuelle.

-Mais enfaite je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter je passe un très bon moment. Ajouta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Ah… Répondit le loup-garou ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Heureusement Stiles revient avant que la situation ne devienne gênante.

-J'espère que tu apprécies le saumon ! Dit-il en déposant le plat devant Rachel et en reprenant son assiette de crevette.

-Oh…Je n'aime pas ça, c'est un poisson gras donc il y a plus de risque d'ingérer des polluants. Je ne veux pas avaler de substance néfaste pour mon organisme. Explique-t-elle avec dédain.

Le fils du shérif était dans une impasse, Lydia avait commandé le repas chez un traiteur de Beacon Hill afin que la meute ait moins de chose à se préoccuper. Stiles n'avait donc aucun autre plat à proposer à la jeune femme.

-Désolé je n'ai que ça à te proposer…Dit-il en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais faire l'impasse sur l'entrée.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête puis reprit le plat de saumon avant de partir en soupirant discrétement. Le loup-garou qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, attendit que Stiles soit partit pour parler.

-Tu as l'air difficile en nourriture.

-Je ne pense pas être difficile, c'est juste que je fais attention à ce que je mange. Habituellement je ne mange que des produits venant d'agriculture biologique mais je vais faire un effort ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher tout le travail que Lydia et ses amis ont fourni.

-Je vois, et normalement tu manges quoi ?

-Je mange énormément de céréales et de légumes, je ne mange que de la viande maigre et tout ce qui est pizza et hamburger sont banni de mon alimentation.

-D'accord…

Derek était tout à fait d'accord avec le principe de prendre soin de son corps, mais ce n'était pas en ne mangeant que des céréales qu'il allait être rassasié et ce n'était certainement pas le groupe d'adolescent morfale qui vivait presque chez lui qui allait dire le contraire. Il imaginait parfaitement la tête des gars si lors des réunions de meute il remplaçait leur gros pavé de viande rouge bien saignante par des petits légumes de saisons. Il faudrait qu'il essaye un jour, le brun était persuadé que leurs réactions seraient hilarantes.

Une fois que le loup-garou ait fini son entrée, Scott vint apporter leurs plats. Il espérait avoir plus de chance que son frère de cœur avec la prétendante de Derek car il n'avait aucune solution en stock si le plat ne lui plaisait pas.

- J'espère qu'aucun de vous deux n'est allergique aux champignons.

-A part les crevettes je n'ai aucune allergie. Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Ouf tant mieux, donc voilà pour vous des suprêmes de dindes aux giroles. Dit-il en déposant les plats.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, malgré leur différence au niveau culinaire Derek était de plus en plus intéressé par la jeune femme. Leur discussion avait dérivé sur le sport, une passion qu'ils avaient en commun et même le brun participa à la conversation. Chacun parlèrent de leur entrainement quotidien, de leur échauffement et de la durée de leur session.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si musclé. Dit-elle avec un ton appréciateur en palpant le biceps du brun.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en reste. Lui répondit-il ce qui eut le don de faire plaisir à la destinatrice.

-Mhmm c'est tellement dommage que tu ais mangé ces crevettes, sinon je t'aurai embrassé. Dit-elle avec une voix de velours.

Stiles arriva dans le salon au même moment où Rachel prononça ses mots. Sans savoir pourquoi le jeune homme se sentit agacé, pour qui elle se prenait cette greluche pour draguer le loup-garou sans aucune once de pudeur ? Il ressentait le même sentiment que lorsque Derek sortait encore avec Jennifer son ancienne professeur d'anglais, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Comme l'hyperactif était énervé il ne fit pas attention en amenant les desserts et il fit tomber un des Tiramisu sur la magnifique robe de Rachel.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! Attend je vais arranger ça. S'exclama l'adolescent en prenant une serviette pour éponger les dégâts.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit ! Tu es un attardé ou quoi ? Hurla-t-elle avec hargne. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un abrutit pareil ! Ton seul putain de rôle c'est d'apporter des plats et tu n'es pas capable de faire ça correctement !

-Ne lui reparle plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair ! Lui ordonna le loup-garou en articulant lentement chaque mot.

On pouvait presque voir une aura de haine émaner de la personne de Derek Hale, dès que la jeune femme avait commencé à crier sur Stiles, le loup-garou était sorti de ses gongs. Toute l'affection que Derek avait eue pour Rachel se transforma en aversion en une seconde. Face à la colère du jeune homme Rachel se contenta d'hocher la tête et n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Stiles lui était ébahi, d'une part car il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la cuivrée s'était emportée pour aussi peu mais surtout parce que Derek l'avait défendu. Bien sûr même sans le brun grincheux, l'hyperactif aurait réussi à se défendre tout seul mais ça lui faisait plaisir que Derek prenne sa défense. Cela montrait que lui et Derek était bel et bien ami malgré leur relation étrange.

Après cela l'ancien alpha prit l'assiette où se trouvait le Tiramisu intact d'une main et empoigna de son autre main le bras de Stiles pour qu'ils aillent ailleurs, il avait besoin d'aller dehors pour se calmer. Ils marchèrent jusque dans le jardin de Lydia et s'assirent sur l'herbe fraiche, le silence régnait entre eux mais pour une fois l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de le briser. Ce n'était pas un silence tendu où il ressentait le besoin de le combler avec des mots, puis après ce que Derek avait fait pour lui il pouvait bien lui laisser un instant de répit.

-Tiens. Lui dit le brun en lui donnant une cuillère.

-Euh, merci ?

-c'est pour que tu manges.

-Je pense que je sais me servir de couvert, je ne suis pas un loup mal léché.

-Stiles. Grogna le dit loup mal léché.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, tu te sens visé par mes propos ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Grogna-t-il à nouveau avant de prendre une bouché du dessert qui se trouvait entre eux.

C'est donc ainsi que se fini le deuxième rendez-vous de Derek Hale, il se fini dans le jardin de Lydia Martin en compagnie de Stiles Stilinski qui avait été nommé serveur pour l'occasion.

-Derek ?

-Mhmm

-Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve à partager un Tiramisu avec le grand méchant loup ?

-C'est mon dessert préféré je ne pouvais décidément pas le partager avec Rachel.

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que tu te confies à moi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mhmm … Je t'ai juste dit quel était mon dessert favori c'est tout. marmonna-t-il.

Le plus jeune aurait voulu dire que c'était déjà un grand pas, qu'il trouvait que le loup s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui depuis que cette histoire de rendez-vous avez commencé. Mais il préféra changer de sujet pour que le jeune homme à ses côtés ne se braque pas.

-En tout cas merci… pour tout à l'heure.

-De rien, tu diras à la meute de rajouter un critère de sélection pour la prochaine prétendante.

-Lequel ?

-Il faut que vous me trouviez une personne qui apprécie chaque personne de la meute, même si certains sont fatiguant, parlent trop et sont parfois énervants.

-Hé ! Protesta Stiles outré.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, tu te sens visé par mes propos ? Répondit Derek fier de lui. Il venait de reprendre la phrase du plus jeune mot pour mot.

-Mais c'est ma vanne, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas reprendre une phrase qui a servi à t'embêter pour te venger de ton agresseur !

-Mon agresseur, sérieusement ?

-Bon le mot et peut-être un peu fort, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Après une longue discussion où le fils du shérif expliqua avec virulence pourquoi Derek ne pouvait pas reprendre les blagues des autres, sinon ce serait l'anarchie et que la loi du plus fort l'emporterai aussi sur le monde de l'humour. Le loup-garou pu enfin rentrer à son loft pour se reposer, mais à peine il eut franchi la porte qu'il fut assailli par Isaac et Cora qui voulaient qu'il leur raconte le déroulement de la soirée.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Grogna-t-il. De toute façon il faudra que je raconte la soirée demain matin quand tout le monde viendra.

-Non aller s'il te plaît Derek ! Supplia le bouclé en lui faisant ses yeux de chiots battu.

Tout le monde sait quel pouvoir a les yeux d'Isaac et même si Derek est un loup grognon et mal léché il n'était décidément pas assez fort pour y résister.

* * *

><p>Voilà après des mois d'absence me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il ne part pas trop dans tous les sens.<p>

Je vous souhaites un joyeux Noel :D


	6. Chapter 4

Les Déboires Amoureux de Derek Hale

Titre: Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimers: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles HXH, la fiction ne prend pas en compte la saison 3B et la saison 4. (je boude Jeff Davis il est horrible avec mon petit cœur tout guimauve TT-TT)

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour le retard et le manque de nouvelle mais maintenant je suis enfin en vacance donc je compte bien être active et finir rapidement la fiction. Surtout que j'ai déjà des nouvelles idées pour les fictions futures.

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise et pour répondre à ta question non ce ne sera pas un mpreg.

Chrome-chan96 : je pense que personne n'aimait Rachel x) et désolé de te décevoir mais on ne verra pas la réaction de la meute tout simplement car Stiles et Derek n'ont pas raconté ce qu'il c'était passé après le rendez-vous.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction malgré mon irrégularité, merci pour vos encouragements ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison, je fais de mon mieux mais je sais que ce n'est pas parfait.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'affaire Rachel Parker et la meute n'avait personne à présenter au loup de naissance pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Tous avaient été déçu par ce nouvel échec surtout Lydia qui s'était énormément investit dans ce rendez-vous. Mais ils ne se laissaient pas abattre et comptaient bien trouver une autre personne pour Derek en espérant que cette fois-ci ce serai la bonne.<p>

-C'est dommage quand même que ce n'est pas marché avec Rachel. Se plaignit la blonde vénitienne qui était avachie sur un fauteuil dans le loft de l'ancien alpha.

- C'est sympa pour moi ! Si ça avait marché entre eux je me demande comment aurait été l'ambiance après ce qu'elle m'a dit !

- Ça aurait été l'enfer ! Dit Scott en grimaçant. Vous auriez passé votre temps à vous engueuler.

-Vous êtes pires que des mauvaises herbes ! Vous n'avaient pas de maison ? Demanda Peter en pénétrant dans le salon qui était occupé par les adolescents.

- A l'origine c'est l'appartement de Derek donc tu es autant un squatteur que nous. Répliqua sa nièce.

- C'est ainsi que tu traites ton oncle Cora ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un air peiné.

-Tu tiens réellement à ce que je réponde à cette question ?

-C'est fou comme Cora et Derek se ressemble ! Fit remarquer l'hyperactif.

-Je pense que c'est surtout l'effet Peter, il a tendance à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Ajouta Lydia qui ne se privait jamais d'une opportunité pour critiquer le revenant.

-Quel chaleureux accueil ! Dit Peter de façon ironique. Moi qui avais une idée pour vous aider à trouver quelqu'un pour mon neveu je pense que je vais finalement la garder pour moi.

La phrase du brun égaya la curiosité des quatre adolescents présents dans la pièce qui à cette annonce se redressèrent tous sur leur siège.

-Ce n'est pas une blague ? Tu as vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Demanda l'hyperactif qui avait peur que ce soit une plaisanterie.

-Scott, Cora est-ce que mens quand je dis que j'ai une information qui pourrait servir à trouver quelqu'un pour Derek.

-Non. Répondirent les deux loups garous.

-Donc voulez-vous savoir ce que je veux vous dire ou préférez-vous vous plaindre de ma présence ?

-Arrête de nous faire patienter Peter et dis-nous. Demanda Cora dont le cinéma de son oncle l'ennuyait.

- C'est demandé si gentiment que je vais vous le dire ! Dit Peter impatient à l'idée de révéler les petits secrets de son neveu. Après avoir réfléchi à quelle femme pourrait plaire à Derek je me suis rappelé que pendant son adolescence Derek était assez proche de certains garçons. Donc peut-être qu'il faudrait élargir nos horizons de recherche.

-Attend…Tu es entrain d'insinuer que Derek est bi ?! Demanda l'hyperactif qui était loin d'imaginer le sourwolf avec un homme.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il est sorti avec Paige, la tante d'Allison et madame Blake ! S'exclama Scott.

-Tu as dit que c'était quand il était ado, sais-tu si ce n'était qu'une passade ou s'il est toujours intéressé par la gente masculine ? Demanda la Banshee sans se préoccuper de l'air choqué de ses deux comparses masculins.

-Non je ne le sais pas, mais vous allez bien réussir à recueillir cette information tous seuls. Il ne faut pas que je vous facilite trop le travail tout de même.

-Mais comment on va réussir à trouver cette information ? On ne va pas aller voir Derek et lui demander la bouche en cœur s'il aime les hommes ! Questionna le fils du shérif qui n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un coup du loup garou grincheux.

- On peut toujours essayer de lui demander d'une manière détourner ou essayer d'avoir la réponse sans la lui demander.

-Mhmm c'est très astucieux ça Cora. Répondit la blonde vénitienne avec un sourire sur le visage. J'ai déjà le plan parfait !

-Donc rendez-vous avec la meute ce soir ? Demanda l'alpha.

-Oui, je vous enverrai à chacun votre rôle pour ce soir. Aucune erreur ne sera acceptée. Ajouta la jeune femme en regardant l'humain.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde en disant cela !

-Car c'est de ta faute si ça n'a pas marché avec Rachel !

-Pff pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on reproche toujours tout ? Grogna-t-il devant tant d'injustice.

* * *

><p>Le soir même la meute se retrouva chez l'ex alpha qui commençait en avoir assez de voir son loft squatté en quasi permanence. Lydia avait envoyé à chacun ses directives, elle voulait découvrir si Derek était attiré par les hommes et avait donc demandé à tous les gars de la meute de se faire les plus séduisants possibles à l'exception de Peter bien sûr. Ils avaient bien entendu tous accepté par peur du courroux de la jeune femme. Les filles avaient pour mission de lancer un stupide jeu pour adolescent durant la soirée et elles allaient devoir forcer le loup garou grincheux à participer car celui-ci allait forcément être contre. Les gars eux n'avaient pratiquement aucun rôle à jouer à part effectuer les gages qu'ils allaient recevoir.<p>

- Je ne le sens pas du tout ce plan… grogna le fils du shérif à l'intention de son meilleur ami qui était tout aussi réticent que lui.

-Pareil… J'ai l'impression de me prostituer

-Notre but est seulement de savoir si Derek est attiré par les hommes, il suffit pour qu'il dise vérité pendant le jeu pour qu'on ait notre réponse. Le reste de la soirée se passera normalement ne vous en fait pas. Les rassura la chasseuse.

-Mouais… mais il ne faut pas oublier que nos plans foirent toujours. Ajouta le jeune homme aux grains de beauté.

Suite à cette remarque il se prit une tape « amicale » de Lydia puis ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous en essayant d'agir normalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Derek.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez demandez une réunion cette fois-ci ? Demanda le propriétaire du loft une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans le salon.

-On voulait passer une soirée tranquille tous ensemble. Lui répondit l'alpha.

-Sérieusement … Râla le loup garou. Vous venez chez moi seulement pour ça ?

-Oui ! On savait que sinon tu allais passer une soirée en solitaire. Le taquina l'hyperactif.

Le plus âgé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et roula des yeux. Le jeune avait raison c'est surement ce qu'il aurait fait mais la solitude ne le dérangeait pas après tout sa sœur et son oncle habitaient avec lui maintenant. Le début de la soirée se déroula normalement pour que Derek ne se braque pas. Cette fois-ci c'était aux filles de choisir la nourriture et ce qu'ils allaient regarder ce qui inquiétait Scott et Stiles.

-Non sérieux Gossip Girl ? Demanda dépité le jeune homme aux yeux ambré.

-Moi j'aime bien. Ajouta Isaac. Je suis tombé sur un épisode par hasard, l'histoire est prenante. Essaya-t-il de se justifier devant les regards étonné des autres.

-De toute façon Stiles ce n'est pas à toi de choisir donc va t'installer sans râler !

-Mais ! Riposta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de l'ancien alpha. Depuis que cette idée de jouer les entremetteurs lui était venue sa relation avec le loup-garou c'était amélioré surtout depuis le désastre avec Rachel.

-Tu prends toute la place ! Grogna la personne à côté de lui.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Répliqua-t-il choqué. C'est toi et tes gros bras oui qui prenaient toute la place !

Cette discussion stérile se suivit d'une petite guéguerre de coup de bras pour avoir le plus de place et étonnamment ce fut le plus jeune qui gagna. Le brun avait déclaré forfait, il n'était pas assez patient pour attendre que l'autre se lasse de ce jeu ridicule. Lorsque l'épisode je ne sais plus combien de Gossip Girl démarra le calme se fit dans la pièce, même Stiles se calma mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

-Je m'ennuie… Souffla-t-il.

-Regarde l'écran ça t'occupera. Grogna comme à son habitude le loup garou grincheux qui comme son voisin s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Non… Si j'entends encore une fois Blair se plaindre je lui arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

-C'est ma réplique. Constata le barbu.

-Tu n'es pas partageur ?

-Du tout, j'ai déposé un brevet sur cette phrase.

Cette réplique eu le don de faire rire le fils du shérif qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le loup de naissance lui réponde ça. Il récolta suite à cela des regards noirs de tout le monde y compris de Scott qui avait l'air passionné par l'évolution de la relation entre Blair et Chuck.

-J'y crois pas. Dit-il pour lui-même en voyant son frère ému devant une série pour midinette.

La fin de l'épisode se déroula à peu près calmement mais dès que le générique eu fini, Stiles sauta hors du canapé pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-c'est enfin terminé !

- ça va ce n'était pas si affreux que cela. Se plaignit la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

-ça été un véritable calvaire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le bouclé qui ne perdait pas le nord et qui s'avait que c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient entrée en action.

-Vous pourriez rentrer chez vous ? Proposa Derek.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Proposa sa sœur.

-On pourrait jouer à action ou vérité ! Dit Allison en essayant d'avoir l'air enjouée.

-ça pourrait être intéressant. Fit remarquer Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne joue pas avec nous ! Répliquèrent tous les adolescents. Déjà que la partie risquait d'être étrange ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir un loup garou psychopathe.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop vieux, ce serait tellement bizarre. Lui répondit Stiles avec une moue de pur dégout.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire l'arbitre. Proposa Cora. Comme ça on sera sur que personne ne se désistera.

Cette idée eu l'air de faire énormément plaisir au plus âgée vu le sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres. Tous les adolescents se mirent donc en ronde sur le sol à l'exception de l'ancien alpha qui était toujours assit sur le canapé.

-Aller Derek ramène ton cul ! Cria l'hyperactif en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Je vous regarde.

-Non tu viens jouer avec nous ! Dit Lydia à son tour.

-Aller Derek … Quémanda ensuite sa petite sœur.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de participer à ses enfantillages ? Demanda-t-il blasé.

-Oui ! Répondirent-t-ils tous en cœur.

Ces jeunes lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi se dit-il avant de se lever en soufflant pour s'assoir à côté de sa sœur qui lui avait fait une place.

-Allison puisque c'est toi qui as eu l'idée c'est toi qui commence !

-Vérité

-As-tu toujours des sentiments pour Scott malgré que tu sortes avec Isaac ? Demanda Lydia, c'est fou comme elle pouvait être une peste même avec sa meilleure amie.

-Scott aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, il a été mon premier amour et il est notre alpha mais sinon c'est d'Isaac dont je suis amoureuse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alli… Ajouta le bouclé gêné.

-Que c'est mignon. Dit sarcastiquement Peter. Alors Allison qui désigne tu ?

-Derek. Annonça la jeune femme qui malgré la pique de Lydia restait centrée sur la mission.

-Action. Répondit-il car il pensait que s'il avait répondu vérité la chasseuse lui pose une question sur sa relation avec Kate.

-Embrasse n'importe quel garçon de la salle.

-Sérieusement ? Dit-il en grognant. Tu n'avais pas encore plus débile comme gage ?

-Derek, c'est toi qui a choisi action tu dois le faire. S'exaspéra son ancien béta.

-C'est la dernière fois que je participe à vos jeux ! Râla-t-il. En plus tu ne m'as pas dit qui embrasser.

- Si ce n'est que cela qui te gêne. Embrasse Stiles ! Ordonna la brune.

-Pourquoi moi Allison ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-arrête de râler, tu crois que moi aussi j'en ai envie ? Demanda le loup garou en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre, le plus âgé baissa la tête et pressa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles puis il se redressa.

-c'est pas un baiser ça ! Râla Lydia.

Elle eut le droit à un regard glacial de la part du loup garou avant que celui-ci ne détourne son visage d'elle. Il empoigna durement l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme en face lui et plaqua sans ménagement une deuxième fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux ou d'amoureux, mais le fils du shérif se mit à penser que dans d'autre circonstance embrasser Derek ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Cette pensée le perturba grandement et il fut soulagé lorsque le baiser ce termina.

-Satisfaite ?

-Plus que cela ! Répliqua la Banshee avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, dans ce cas action ou vérité Lydia ?

-action.

-Embrasse une fille de la salle

-Si tu crois que ça me fais peur. Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie. Tu permets Isaac ?

-Euh oui ? Dit-il hésitant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et Stiles compris immédiatement pourquoi beaucoup d'hommes fantasmaient sur les couples lesbiens.

-C'est fini les gars vous pouvez arrêter de baver ! Scott action ou vérité ?

-Vérité dit-il pour éviter de devoir lui aussi embrasser quelqu'un, ce jeu partait définitivement trop loin et ils ne savaient toujours pas si Derek était bi.

-As-tu déjà étais attiré par un mec ?

-Hein ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Non, bien sûr que non. Répliqua-t-il précipitamment.

Sa réponse provoqua un silence particulier dans la pièce, la plupart sembler surpris par la réponse de l'Alpha.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ?

-Tu viens de mentir, on l'a tous senti. expliqua calmement Isaac.

-C'est surement une erreur, je vais recommencer. Non je n'ai jamais été attiré par un mec.

-C'est toujours un mensonge. Répondit Cora, ce qui laissa perplexe Scott. Il s'en saurait rendu compte s'il avait été attiré par un mec, ça avait toujours été les filles qui lui avaient plu. Il ne comprenait pas.

-C'est très étrange… Fin bon passons. Dit-il gêner. Derek action ou vérité ?

-Vérité

-Est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec un mec ?

-Est-ce une manière détourné de nous montrer que l'homme qui t'attire est Derek ? Demanda Lydia pour taquiner le jeune homme.

-Non ! Répondit vivement l'alpha.

-Cette fois c'est bien la vérité ! Précisa Ie bouclé en riant.

-C'est ça moquez-vous de moi…

-Alors Derek cette réponse ? Demanda son oncle qui voulait lui aussi savoir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse Peter.

-Tu sais bien que je me suis toujours intéressé à ta vie mon cher neveu.

-alors ? demanda impatiemment la banshee.

-Oui

-Quoi ?

-Oui je suis déjà sorti avec un mec.

-Sérieux ? Demanda Stiles surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Peter ait raison.

-Je pense que si j'avais menti on me l'aurait fait remarquer.

-Ca veut dire que tu es bi ? demanda Isaac.

-J'ai répondu à une question, mon tour est fini. Isaac action ou vérité ?

-vérité

-Est-ce que ça te choquerai que je sois bi ?

-Non. Tu as été mon alpha, maintenant on fait partie de la même meute et on est ami. Peu importe ton orientation sexuel ça ne change rien pour moi.

La réponse d'Isaac mit fin au jeu, plus personne n'avait envie de continuer et la question du loup de naissance avait répondu indirectement à la question qu'ils se posaient. Après le jeu les adolescents quittèrent tous le loft pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>- Maintenant qu'on est certains que Derek aime les mecs on fait quoi ? Demanda Scott le lendemain au self.<p>

-On cherche un gars susceptible de lui plaire et on lui arrange un rendez-vous. Expliqua la Banshee en mangeant sa pomme.

- Il faut aussi que Derek lui plaise

-Sérieusement à qui Derek ne plait pas physiquement ? Il rendrait gay n'importe quel gars !

-Je ne savais pas que le big bad wolf était ton genre. Dit Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas mon type de mec, c'est le type de mec de tout le monde.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut avouer qu'il a la classe. Ajouta le bouclé.

-je ne savais pas qu'il n'y avait autant de personne en admiration devant lui.

-Ne soit pas jaloux Stiles, toi aussi tu es trop sexe. Le réconforta son meilleur ami en passant un bras autour de son cou.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré. Grogna le concerné.

-Vous avez une idée pour le rencard de Derek ? Demanda Allison.

-mhmm Danny est toujours en couple avec Ethan ? Questionna cette fois-ci l'hyperactif.

-Non ils ont rompu il y a quelque semaine. Lui répondit la blonde vénitienne qui était au courant de tous les ragots de Beacon Hills.

-On pourrait lui proposer un rendez-vous avec Derek alors, je sais qu'il le trouve attirant.

-Comment tu sais ce genre de chose ? demanda l'alpha intrigué.

-J'avais demandé de l'aide à Danny il y a longtemps pour trouver quelque chose et il se trouvait que Derek était là et que la vision lui a beaucoup plu.

-Eh bien dans ce cas on te laisse t'arranger avec le concerné !

Le fils du shérif se demandait pourquoi dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombé. Il avait vraiment dû être mauvais dans une de ses vies antérieures ou alors les membres de la meute devaient lui en vouloir ce n'était pas possible autrement. Stiles décida de passer à l'attaque à a fin de la journée après que l'entrainement de lacrosse soit terminé. Il attendit que tous les joueurs soient sortis du vestiaire et retient le brun avant que celui-ci ne parte à son tour.

-Hey Danny !

-oui ? demanda le jeune homme en soupirant.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non non, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Tu es libre demain soir ?

-Je te l'ais déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mon type, tu es sympa mais je les préfère plus musclés. Lui répondit le jeune homme embarrassé, il ne voulait pas blesser son coéquipier.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi !

-Ah ? Dit-il dubitatif.

-tu te rappelle de mon cousin Miguel ?

-Oui

-Et bien en fait ce n'est pas mon cousin, il ne s'appelle pas Miguel mais Derek et je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserai de sortir avec lui.

-C'est ton ex ? demanda Danny avec suspicion.

-Quoi ?! Non, c'est juste un ami si on peut dire.

-Pourquoi avoir mentit sur son prénom et votre lien de parenté alors ?

- c'est long à expliquer. Donc tu es d'accord pour diner avec lui ?

-oui

-super ! Je t'enverrai l'heure et l'adresse par sms.

-D'accord, j'espère que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût Stiles.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'avec le groupe on s'est mis en tête de le caser.

-Je vois, et bien à demain.

Le jeune homme attendit que son coéquipier qui son champs de pour faire sa danse de la victoire et après avoir fini son cirque il prévenu ses amis.

* * *

><p>La meute commençait à avoir de l'expérience dans l'organisation de rendez-vous, chacun savait qu'elle tache ils devaient effectuer pour le plus grand bonheur de Lydia qui jouait le rôle d'organisatrice.<p>

-je pense qu'on pourrait se lancer dans l'évènementiel ! On assure trop. Dit le fils du shérif en admirant la maison de la rousse qui avait de nouveau été réquisitionné pour la soirée.

-c'est vrai qu'on est doué bro ! Lança Scott fier de la table qu'il venait de dresser.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de tirer au flanc, il faut que vous vous changiez.

-Sérieux Lydia ? On doit vraiment remettre un costume…

-OUI ! Allez-y Derek et Danny arrivent bientôt.

Comme pour le rendez-vous précèdent l'alpha et le fils du shérif firent les serveurs ce qui amusa grandement le joueur de Lacrosse quand il vit ses deux coéquipiers l'escorter jusqu'à la table préparer spécialement pour lui et Derek.

-Vous prenez votre rôle de trouver quelqu'un à votre ami très à cœur. Dit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'imagine même pas !

-J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne !

-On compte sur toi Danny ! Dirent les deux adolescents avant de laisser le jeune homme seul.

L'ancien alpha arriva quelques minutes après l'arrivé de son rendez-vous, il fut accueille par l'hyperactif qui lui fit un cours sur comment se conduire pendant un diner.

-Stiles… grogna le loup-garou.

-Quoi ? J'essaye juste de t'aider, on ne peut pas dire que les anciens rendez-vous se soient bien passés.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous me proposez des tarées…

-Encore désolé pour Madame Wilson ! S'excusa l'adolescent avec un air contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Ronchonna-t-il.

-Mais cette fois on t'a vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de bien ! Danny est un gars super, il est sportif et est déjà sorti avec un loup-garou ! Bon je ne sais pas s'il le savait mais je pense qu'il est assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter votre existence sachant que son meilleur ami en est un.

-Danny ? Ce n'est pas le gars que j'ai vu chez toi ?

-Si ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je lui ai expliqué que tu ne t'appelais pas Miguel en réalité et qu'on avait aucun lien de parenté.

L'adolescent accompagna son ami jusqu'à la table et les laissèrent en tête à tête le temps d'aller chercher les entrées.

- Ravi de te revoir Derek, ou devrais-je dire Miguel. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Moi de même, et pour cette histoire le seul fautif est Stiles.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

Contrairement à ce que certains redoutait les conversations s'enchaînaient assez facilement. Le sportif avait remarqué la première fois qu'il avait vu le plus âgé que celui-ci n'était pas très bavard, il entretenait donc la conversation en posant des questions sur son rendez-vous et en répondant au sienne lorsque Derek ne les posaient pas.

-Je cours quotidiennement, j'aime bien courir le matin dans la forêt.

-c'est vrai ? Moi aussi je cours, pour être au top de ma forme pour lacrosse.

-Tu es dans l'équipe de Scott, Stiles et Isaac ?

-Oui, je suis gardien. Tu as fait partie de l'équipe quand tu étais au lycée ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais joué à ce sport. Je faisais du basket.

Stiles arriva avec les entrées lorsqu'ils discutaient encore de sport. L'adolescent se demanda si le loup-garou n'avait pas un problème avec l'activité physique, il parlait toujours de ça. Est-ce qu'il en était accro ? Il ne savait pas mais ce qui était sûr c'est que s'il voulait sortir avec Derek il avait déjà des points en moins sachant que ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait sortir avec le loup grognon, c'était une simple réflexion rhétorique.

-Alors tout ce passe bien ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Oui. Grogna le loup-garou devant le sourire de l'adolescent.

-Parfait ! Comme entrée vous avez des brochettes de gambas, j'espère que vous aimerez. Dit-il avec professionnalisme.

-Ca à l'air très bon. Le complimenta Danny.

-Je vous laisse soyez sage !

-Stiles… Soupira le plus âgé devant les exubérances de l'humain de la meute.

* * *

><p>Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même ambiance, au plus grand soulagement de la banshee qui ne voulait plus revivre le désastre qui s'était produit avec Rachel. Scott qui observait le rencard avec les autres décida de sortir, ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi après les cours à organiser la soirée il avait besoin d'une pause.<p>

-toi aussi tu n'en pouvais plus de regarder la téléréalité Derek & Danny ? Demanda Isaac qui était assis sur le perron de la maison des Martin.

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas comment les filles font pour être aussi passionnées par les rendez-vous de Derek, il manquerait plus qu'elles mangent du popcorn pour qu'on ait l'impression d'être au ciné !

-Allison est allée en acheter tout à l'heure… Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison ?!

-ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, la seule qui reste calme est Cora. Elle doit s'ennuyer.

-Non elle s'inquiète trop pour son frère pour quitter la pièce avant que le rendez-vous soit fini.

-C'est mignon, elle protège son grand frère des méchant prétendants.

-Fait attention elle pourrait entendre notre conversation ! Dit le bouclé avec inquiétude.

-Elle t'effraie tant que ça ?

-Tu as vu Derek quand il s'énerve ? Cora doit être pareille !

-Ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai. Dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux bouclé de son ami pour l'embêter.

-Je suis vraiment rassuré, tu comptes l'attendrie avec ta bouille de chien battue ? Dit-il avec moquerie.

-Personne ne résiste à cette tête ! J'ai 17 ans d'expérience dans ce domaine !

-Je suis sûr de pouvoir résister. Ajouta le béta avec confiance.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

Il avait travaillé sa bouille toute sa vie, elle fonctionnait avec tout le monde que ce soit avec Stiles, sa mère et même Allison. Il ne pouvait pas échouer ce soir, il devait montrer à Isaac qu'il était le maitre incontesté de la bouille de chien battu. Le brun plongea son regard chocolat dans les prunelles émeraude qui lui faisaient face, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés exprimant ainsi la tristesse et sa bouche était plissée dans une moue boudeuse. Le bouclé n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire une tête aussi adorable, s'il avait été un animal abandonné il l'aurait immédiatement recueilli. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de son alpha, il n'allait décidément pas pouvoir lui résister s'il continuait de faire une tête pareille. L'adolescent avait envie de serré le brun dans ses bras pour le réconforter et de lui gratouiller le cuir chevelu pour le faire ronronner.

-Tu avais raison…

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Dit-il fier de lui.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi doué, c'est de la torture !

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui ! Tu m'aurais demandé n'importe quoi je l'aurais fait.

-Je sais que si j'ai besoin de ton aide je n'aurais aucun problème à te persuader de m'aider. Lui répondit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du boudeur.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour recevoir mon aide. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Dit-il en s'appuyant contre son voisin.

-Et il en est de même pour moi, je serai toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément, ils avaient tous les deux une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre. Scott savait qu'au moindre problème Stiles et Isaac seraient là pour lui, mais c'était différent de sa relation avec le fils du shérif. Il considérait Stiles comme son frère mais pour Isaac ce n'était pas le même sentiment, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le loup-garou mais quand il le regardait son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que si ça avait été son frère de cœur. Isaac avait une place particulière dans son cœur mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer laquelle, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait le protéger, passer son temps avec lui et être le seul à le faire sourire.

-Euh… Isaac ? demanda la chasseuse.

-Oui ? Demanda le concerné en s'écartant de son alpha.

- Danny et Derek ont fini leur rendez-vous.

-Ah super, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Eh bien étant donné le baiser auquel on a pu assister je pense que oui.

-Quoi ? demanda à son tour Scott qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de son ex.

-Vous auriez vu la tête de Stiles quand il les a vus. Dit-elle en riant. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas.

* * *

><p>Le fils du shérif venait de récupérer les desserts et il était impatient de les apporter pour enfin aller se vautrer sur son lit comme une larve. En plus il avait entrainement de Lacrosse le lendemain, il avait intérêt d'être en forme s'il ne voulait pas que le coach ne le prenne en griffe. C'est donc avec impatience qu'il emmena les fraisiers à ses convives, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Derek penchait par-dessus la table les lèvres collaient à celle de Danny. Sous la surprise il resta figé devant les deux tourtereaux qui n'avaient surement pas remarqué sa présence étant donné qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours sous ses yeux. Ce fut Lydia qui le ramena à la réalité en le trainant jusqu'au canapé où les autres regardaient la scène avec intérêt.<p>

-Tu nous cachais la vue ! Expliqua la blonde vénitienne.

-Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Derek explore les amygdales de Danny ? Dit-il avec plus d'énervement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette vision mettait ses nerf à vif.

-Si tu n'avais pas passé la moitié de ta soirée sur ton portable tu aurais vu que pendant le plat principale Danny avait entamé la phase de séduction.

-Désolé de leur laisser de l'intimité comparé à vous. Grogna-t-il.

-En tout cas on a enfin réussi notre mission de caser Derek avec quelqu'un. Dit Allison qui se trouvait à coté de Lydia.

-Je commençais à désespérer. Annonça celle-ci.

-Et toi Cora tu en pense quoi ?

-Si Danny lui plait c'est l'essentiel, il n'a juste pas intérêt à lui faire mal où je l'écorcherai vif.

- Vous êtes tous violent dans cette famille. Répliqua Stiles en souriant qui malgré son malaise face au nouveau « couple » trouvait l'attitude de la petite sœur de Derek adorable.

Après cette conversation l'hyperactif rejoint l'ancien loup-garou et son rencard pour vérifier que le dessert leur plaisaient maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de se bécoter.

-Alors les fraisiers vous plaisent ?

-oui ils sont très bons. Lui répondit son camarade de classe.

-Tu nous les as apportés quand ?

-Quand vous essayez d'aspirer la bouche de l'autre. Lui répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Le loup-garou fut surpris par le ton qu'utilisa l'hyperactif, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'agir ainsi. Le jeune homme avait toujours un ton amusé voire moqueur mais jamais blessant sauf lorsqu'il était en danger ou lui-même blessé.

-Ça va Stiles ? Lui demanda-t-il intrigué par son comportement.

-A merveille, je me porte comme un charme. Lui répondit-il avec un ton toujours blessant et moqueur. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais m'éclipser, il commence à se faire tard.

-D'accord, merci pour ton service en tout cas. A demain. Le salua Danny avant de se reconcentrer sur son rencard.

L'ancien alpha voulu le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte mais Stiles avait déjà quitté la pièce avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir. Derek savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'adolescent, il l'avait senti avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il décida donc qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec lui le lendemain pour savoir ce qui se passait.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la maison de la blonde vénitienne Stiles croisa Scott qui le suivi jusqu'à sa jeep, le fils du shérif décida de ramener son frère chez lui avant de rentrer se reposer. La moitié du trajet se fit en silence mais l'alpha le brisa.<p>

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ?

-ça se voit qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu n'as pas parlé de tout le trajet.

-Là on parle

-Parce que j'ai entamé la discussion ! Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Je dois être fatigué, ça ira mieux demain.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… voir Derek et Danny ensemble m'agace. Je devrai être heureux pour eux mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu préférerais qu'il sorte avec une fille ? Tenta Scott.

-Non, je m'en fiche qu'il sorte avec une fille ou un mec.

-C'est Danny qui te pose problème ?

-Danny est un gars génial, mais je ne le vois pas avec Derek. C'est comme si j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne personne, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas vraiment. Marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant. Tu aurais vu qui à la place de Danny ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un qui soit vraiment à l'exact opposé de Derek.

-Danny est assez opposé à Derek malgré quelques points commun, après tout il faut aussi des ressemblances pour qu'un couple fonctionne.

-Je sais mais j'aurai plus vu quelqu'un de sociable qui pourrait faire la conversation pour deux, de drôle qui pourrait faire sourire Derek plus souvent voire même rire, qui sache cuisiner car il n'est définitivement pas un chef cinq étoiles, qui soit patient car on sait tous les deux qu'il a du mal à s'ouvrir depuis le massacre de sa famille et d'attentionné qui pourrait le réconforter lors de ses moments de doute afin qu'il arrête de culpabiliser. Je ne dis pas que Danny n'a pas toutes ces qualités, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il aura suffisamment la patience d'attendre que Derek se confie à lui ?

-Tu sais que la personne que tu es en train de décrire est toi ? Demanda Scott.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Lui répondit-il en se garant devant la maison de son frère.

-tu as des sentiments pour Derek ?

-Non ! C'est seulement un ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Tu mens je l'entends, tu devrais les avouer à Derek avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi Scott. On se voit demain, bye.

Après avoir déposé le loup-garou Stiles prit le chemin vers chez lui, les paroles de son meilleur ami tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'est vrai que quand il y réfléchissait il se retrouvait dans tous les adjectifs qu'il avait énoncé précédemment mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Des tonnes de personnes sur terre devaient avoir ces qualités. Après s'être garé il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, il se sentait fatigué mais toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient l'empêché de dormir.

-Je m'en serais rendu compte si j'avais des sentiments pour Derek…Marmonna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait le loup-garou foutrement attirant avec ses yeux de couleur indescriptible et son corps de dieu grecque qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ni parce que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été meilleur de sa vie et que le baiser d'Heather ou de Lydia paraissait fade en comparaison. Ni le fait qu'il aimait les moments qu'ils passé avec lui et qu'à chaque fois qu'il le quittait il était pressé de le revoir. Ni le fait qu'il le trouvait extrêmement courageux d'avoir la force de se battre alors qu'il avait perdu tant d'être cher. Ni le fait qu'il avait envie qu'il se repose sur lui quand il n'avait plus la force d'affronter son passé. Ni le fait que son sourire ou son rire lui faisait avoir des frissons dans tout le corps et des vagues de joie.

-Putain de merde je suis amoureux de Derek… Réalisa-t-il finalement la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller.

Les choses ne se présentées pas bien du tout, il venait de réaliser qu'il était amoureux d'un loup-garou avec qui il avait eu des différents par le passé et qu'il s'était obstiné à mettre en couple. Et bien sûr maintenant qu'il savait qu'il éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers le sourwolf celui-ci avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un et avec son aide en plus.

-Je hais ma vie…

Le jeune homme se demandait comment allé se passer les prochains jours, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de voir Derek embrasser un autre même si c'était Danny. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir agir normalement avec les deux maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de ses sentiments. Quand Stiles repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait vécus avec l'ancien alpha il se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ses sentiments plus tôt. Cela lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant, y compris le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand les rendez-vous avaient échoué les uns après les autres.

L'hyperactif eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là malgré qu'il soit fatigué par cette journée. Penser au lendemain l'inquiété, son cerveau imaginait des tonnes de scénarios qui l'empêchèrent de fermer l'œil.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de la fiction et le sterek va enfin se mettre en place !<p>

A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 5

Les Déboires Amoureux de Derek Hale

Titre: Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimers: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles HXH, la fiction ne prend pas en compte la saison 3B et la saison 4. (je boude Jeff Davis il est horrible avec mon petit cœur tout guimauve TT-TT)

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est mon préférée de la fiction j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir de l'écrire. Avec le chapitre précédent je trouve que sont les chapitres décisifs par rapport à la relation entre Derek et Stiles.

Réponses aux reviews :

Tout le monde aime Danny ! Je trouve que c'est vraiment un personnage sympathique malgré son rôle secondaire dans la série. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera l'aimer à nouveau car mon but dans cette fiction n'est vraiment pas de le faire passer pour le « méchant » de l'histoire mais plus comme un allié.

* * *

><p>-Stiles si tu ne descends pas tout de suite c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher ! S'époumona le shérif qui appelait son fils depuis plusieurs minutes.<p>

N'entendant aucun bruit à l'étage il décida de mettre ses menaces à exécution et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la chambre de l'énergumène qui était son fils.

-Stiles ! Dit-il en soupirant d'exaspération en voyant le jeune homme enfouit sous la couette. Le shérif se saisit de la couverture et découvrit l'adolescent pour que celui-ci se lève enfin.

-Papa ! Râla le jeune homme. Je crois que je suis malade.

-Bien sûr ! Arrête ton cinéma et va te préparer tu vas me mettre en retard avec ces idioties.

-père indigne tu forces ton fils à aller en cours malgré que la maladie le ronge !

-Tu aurais dû faire du théâtre… Aller dépêche-toi Stiles, je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas quitté la maison !

L'adolescent grogna mais se décida de se lever de son lit, il aurait dû se douter que son père que son père ne le croirait pas. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, se brossa les dents et attrapa une pomme avant de monter dans sa jeep. L'hyperactif n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours il aurait préféré rester dans son lit à se morfondre le temps que ses sentiments pour cet idiot de loup garou grincheux disparaissent.

Une fois son précieux bébé garé Stiles rejoignit son meilleur ami qui parlait avec Isaac. Il avait remarqué que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés, il faudra qu'il en parle avec Scott il était hors de question que son bro sache pour son béguin pour Derek mais ne lui parle pas de sa relation ambiguë avec le béta.

Ils parlèrent ensemble tous les trois puis le bouclé dû les quitter pour aller voir sa petite amie qui venait d'arrivée.

-ça va ? Demanda l'alpha qui savait que son frère avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments pour l'ancien alpha.

-Ouais tout va bien, à part que tu avais raison…

-ça te dirait une soirée dvd rien que tous les deux ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait.

-Bien sûr ! Ça me changera les idées et en plus je pense que tu vas devoir me raconter ce qui se passe avec Isaac.

-Isaac ? Mais il ne se passe rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ne me mens pas bro je vous vois tout le temps ensemble, j'en serai presque jaloux ! Dit-il pour plaisanter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Lui dit-il avec un air taquin.

-Ne change pas de sujet, je saurais la vérité ce soir !

* * *

><p>Stiles n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise journée que cela tout compte fait, son meilleur ami était resté à ses côtés à chaque instant et avait fait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées. Le groupe n'avait pas abordé la soirée de la veille pour son plus grand bonheur, l'hyperactif se demandait s'il avait pu y échapper grâce à l'alpha. Mais sa bonne humeur risquait d'être affectée étant donné qu'il avait de nouveau un entrainement de lacrosse ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter la présence de Danny. Il avait passé sa journée à l'éviter, il savait qu'il était injuste, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Derek. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de l'écouter le remercier de l'avoir fait rencontré le loup-garou ni de l'entendre raconter ce qui c'était passé après le dîner.<p>

Le fils du shérif avait promis à Scott de bien se comporter durant l'entrainement, il ne savait pas comment son meilleur ami avait pu deviner ses mauvaises intentions mais dans tous les cas il s'était fait démasquer. Le début du cours se déroula sans problème, Stiles faisait de son mieux pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite mais dès que son regard tombé sur le goal ils les revoyaient en train de s'embrasser ce qui l'énervait énormément. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de marquer de toute sa vie. Dès qu'il réceptionnait la balle il l'envoyait de toute ses forces sur son coéquipier qui avait pour but de les stopper.

-Billinski à quoi tu joues ? C'est notre seul goal fait y plus attention ! Cria le coach en le voyant s'acharner sur Danny.

L'entrainement se poursuivit de la même manière malgré les protestations du coach Finstock et les interventions des loups garous qui essayaient de calmer leur ami qui ne semblait plus maître de lui.

-Il se passe quoi avec Stiles ? Demanda le boucler qui n'était pas au courant des sentiments de ce dernier.

-Il est jaloux

-De Danny ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant il faut lui faire quitter le terrain avant qu'il ne devienne violent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Pendant que Scott rejoignait son meilleur ami, Isaac alla voir le coach pour lui demander de les laisser partir en avance. L'hispanique prit le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraina jusque dans les vestiaires pour qu'ils ne soient que tous les trois.

-Tu dois te calmer Stiles…

L'hyperactif se laissa tomber sur le banc en soupirant longuement. La colère qu'il avait en lui ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que j'ai vu Danny j'ai pété les plombs.

L'alpha s'assit à ses côtés et tapota l'épaule du brun, il savait ce que ressentait le brun il avait vécu la même chose lorsqu'il était encore amoureux d'Allison. L'amour et la jalousie pouvaient être tellement destructeur associé l'un à l'autre. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, Stiles avait besoin de silence pour se calmer et pour retrouver ses moyens.

-Je pense qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée, après ça ira mieux.

-C'est normal ne t'en fais pas, ce soir on va passer la soirée ensemble et je vais tout faire pour te changer les idées. Le rassura Scott.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la situation ? demanda le béta perdu.

-J'aime Derek. Annonça le fils du shérif sans tourner autour du pot.

-Sérieux ? Tu l'aime depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je l'ai réalisé hier soir quand j'ai vu Danny et Derek s'embrasser.

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction sur le terrain.

-Les autres ne sont pas au courant donc si pouvais le garder pour toi.

-Je ne dirai rien.

La conversation ne put pas se continuer étant donné qu'ils entendaient les autres étudiants arrivèrent dans le vestiaire. Ils reprirent donc chacun leur activité mais Stiles fut interrompu par la voix du goal.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? Demanda son coéquipier agacé.

-Je suis désolé j'étais énervé et je me suis défoulé sans raison sur toi.

-Ne me mens pas, depuis ce matin tu me fusille du regard. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Mais rien je te dis, je passe juste une journée de merde et tu es celui qui a pris.

-Il y a bien une raison pour que tu t'en prennes spécialement à moi Stiles ?

-je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec toi, tu es un gars sympa. On ne peut pas simplement oublier cette histoire ?

- Stiles ! Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu m'en veux.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de borné. Dit-il en soupirant.

-Oui et j'ai tout mon temps !

-Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment … dit-il en soupirant. Je suis jaloux on va dire.

-Jaloux ?

-Tu as embrassé Derek ! Dit-il gêné.

-Putain…Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Il semblerait…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !

-mais je ne le savais pas ! Ce n'est qu'en te voyant proche de lui que je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Va le voir et dit lui ce que tu ressens.

-Mais…Et toi ?

-Je ne connais pas Derek depuis longtemps, on s'est embrassé mais ça ne signifie rien. Toi tu l'aime donc fonce et tente ta chance !

-Merci Danny !

-De rien, mais la prochaine fois que tu me présente quelqu'un essaye de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. Dit-il pour plaisanter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois je te présenterai le petit-ami idéal ! Lui répondit-il en lui donnant une accolade. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai réagi de la même manière à ta place.

Suite à sa conversation avec Danny l'hyperactif était de nouveau d'aplomb et ne comptait pas laisser passer la chance que son ami lui offrait. Il rejoignit donc Scott et Isaac qui l'attendait à la sortie du gymnase.

-Les gars je peux vous demander une faveur ?

* * *

><p>Si les précédents rendez-vous avaient été préparés à l'avance et avaient été mûrement réfléchi celui-ci s'était fait à la dernière minute et en toute spontanéité. Mais l'hyperactif n'était pas déçu du résultat loin de là et il espérait que l'endroit et l'atmosphère plairait à l'ancien alpha.<p>

-Merci les gars pour m'avoir aidé à organiser ça… Les remercia Stiles gêné.

-Maintenant il faut plus qu'espérer que tu ne te prennes pas un râteau…

-Merci pour ton soutien Peter…

-Ne l'écoute pas Stiles, profite de ta soirée. L'encouragea la blonde vénitienne. Toi aussi tu mérites de trouver l'amour.

-Tu es prêt Bro ?

-Euh ouai… Pas vraiment, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-Tu vas gérer ! Qui peut résister à ta bouille de toute façon ?

-Euh… Tout le monde ? Sinon je ne serai pas célibataire et je n'aurais pas passé la moitié de ma jeunesse à courir après Lydia.

-Désolé Stiles…

-Ne t'en fais pas contre Jackson et Aiden je ne faisais pas le poids je sais. Mais bon j'ai réussie à avoir un baiser !

-Car tu faisais une crise de panique…

-Merci d'avoir brisé ce souvenir…

* * *

><p>Une table avait été installé en dessous d'un grand arbre, les seules sources de lumières étaient les bougies qui décoraient la table, les guirlandes ainsi que les lanternes en papier accroché dans les arbres. La décoration était beaucoup plus sobre que lors des précédents rendez-vous organisé, mais le cadre suffisait à rendre le décor fabuleux. Puis quel meilleur moyen existait-il pour rendre un loup à l'aise que de l'emmener dans son habitat naturel ?<p>

Stiles regarda le décor dans lequel il allait déclarer ses sentiments au brun ténébreux. Il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui, il avait peur de commettre une gaffe comme à son habitude ou encore de bafouiller. Ce soir il n'aurait le droit à aucune seconde chance, il devait faire de son mieux s'il voulait avoir une chance que Derek lui rende ses sentiments.

-Derek va bientôt arriver tu es prêt ? Lui demanda alpha qui s'était chargé de faire venir le loup-garou.

-Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. Lui répondit-il en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon pour reprendre contenance.

-Tu vas gérer t'inquiète. Le rassura Scott en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Va t'installer, je vais le réquisitionner.

Stiles partit donc s'asseoir à la table qu'ils avaient installée dans l'après-midi pendant que son meilleur ami allait accueillir le sourwolf qui comme à son habitude allait surement tirer la gueule.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes stupides blagues ! Demanda le loup de naissance en sortant de sa camaro.

-Non, non il y a vraiment eu un mort. Les autres sont déjà arrivé ils t'attendent.

-Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

-Oui on n'était pas certains de la cause de la mort, j'ai préféré aussi demander l'avis d'Allison et Lydia.

L'hispanique guida le brun jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent apercevoir l'endroit qui avait était aménager spécialement pour l'occasion.

-Le corps est un peu plus loin vers la clairière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Je dois rejoindre Isaac mais ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras sans problème le corps !

-Scott…

-oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Combien de fois je t'ai répété qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter sur ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il agacé.

-Mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr que tu viennes !

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ! La prochaine fois que tu préviendras il se peut que je ne vienne pas alors qu'une personne sera réellement morte ! Dit-il excéder devant l'immaturité de l'alpha.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te mens sur ça, d'accord, maintenant veux-tu bien aller à la clairière ?

-Pourquoi j'irais ?

-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Vas-y et tu verras bien ce qui t'attend !

Le loup de naissance grogna comme réponse mais se résolu à écouter l'adolescent. Quand il arriva à l'orée de la clairière il fut surpris par la vision qui l'accueilli. La forêt était métamorphosée, malgré la nuit qui tombait elle avait perdu toute apparence effrayante. Des bougies avait étaient parsemées sur les rochers aux alentours, des lanternes en papiers multicolores décoraient les branches les plus basses des arbres et une table était dressé au milieu de ce cadre idyllique ou un jeune homme l'attendait.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là

-Ce soir c'est moi ton rendez-vous ! Lui annonça le fils du shérif avec tout le courage qu'il possédait.

-Je pensais que cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangée était terminée…

- C'est la dernière fois après c'est fini on te laisse tranquille. Annonça-t-il en toute honnêteté, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le loup-garou sonda du regard le jeune homme en face de lui quelques instants et décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui était destiné.

-Donc… Ce soir tu joues le rôle de soupirant ? Demanda Derek d'une voix moqueuse.

-Qui utilise encore ce mot de nos jours ? Il faut vraiment que tu sortes de ta caverne quelques fois Derek.

Le plus âgé remarqua que Stiles n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais il n'insista pas, le jeune homme finirait par répondre aux questions qu'il se posait tout seul. Le fait de savoir qu'il était son rendez-vous pour la soirée le perturbait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles semblait si déterminer à diner avec lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'humain était attiré par lui. Il en doutait encore maintenant peut-être que c'était simplement un repas amical car Danny avait refusé de le revoir.

-J'aime bien la décoration de ce soir, c'est plus sobre que les autres fois.

-C'est vrai ça te plais ? Demanda le brun avec enthousiaste. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! Ajouta-t-il plein de fierté.

-Ce n'est Lydia qui dirige tout habituellement ?

-Si, mais comme c'est ma soirée c'est moi qui me suis occupé de tout exceptionnellement.

-Donc ce soir c'est ta soirée et tu m'as choisi comme « cavalier »

-Oui…Répondit-il un peu gêné. Mais ta récompense pour supporter ma présence ce soir est un tiramisu !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour te supporter. Si je ne t'appréciais pas je ne serais pas resté.

L'adolescent fut touché par les paroles du brun, il était assez rare que Derek exprime ses sentiments. Même avec sa sœur il était réservé alors que toute la meute savait qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour Cora.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue. Stiles n'essayait pas de draguer Derek, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Il préférait agir naturellement avec le sourwolf. L'humain passa donc la soirée à parler comme à son habitude mais il fut écouté attentivement par Derek. L'adolescent réussi même à faire apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres et rien que pour cela il fut fier de lui et sentit peu à peu sa peur de se déclarer s'évanouir.

Alors que Derek savourait son tiramisu comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait en manger, Stiles posa brutalement ses couverts sur son assiette vide et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un regard sérieux. Le loup-garou surprit par ce changement d'attitude s'arrêta de manger.

-Derek ça va surement te surprendre ou pas vu que tu es un loup-garou donc tu l'as surement deviné avec ton super odorat ou ouïe mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Pas des sentiments amicaux ! Pas que je n'aime pas être ton ami mais je suis sûr qu'on ne pense pas à ce genre de chose quand on pense à un ami. Dit-il en s'égarant. Tu vois je pense à toi comme jamais je ne pourrais penser à Scott et puis je n'aime pas quand des filles ou Danny te drague ou t'embrasse alors que si Scott embrasse quelqu'un j'en ai carrément rien à foutre ! Donc Derek je ne veux pas être ton ami.

-Tu as voulu diner avec moi pour me dire que tu ne voulais pas être mon ami ? Demanda Derek perplexe qui n'avait pas vraiment compris les divagations de l'hyperactif.

-Non, j'ai voulu diner avec toi car je t'aime crétin de sourwolf mal léché ! Dit-il en s'énervant. J'ai failli cogner Dany par ta faute ! Du coup tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il tout penaud.

-Oui

Un silence suivit la réponse de Derek, le temps que le cerveau du fils du sheriff redémarre.

-Sérieux ?

Comme seule réponse le loup-garou le saisit par le col de son t-shirt et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles fut surprit par ce geste et n'eut pu s'empêcher de rougir quand le plus âgé se retira. Pendant ce temps la meute sifflait et applaudissait le nouveau couple.

-Félicitation Bro !

-Ils sont trop chou. S'extasia Lydia.

-Vous n'avez pas fini de jouer les voyeurs ? Demanda Derek blasé.

-Sans nous ça ne se serait jamais passé donc au lieu de râler tu ferais mieux de nous remercier ! Lui répondit Isaac avec fierté.

-…Je vous remercie mais maintenant dégager !

-Je ne partirais pas sans que tu me promettes de ne rien faire de déplacé envers Stiles !

-Scott ! je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour protéger ma vertu, c'est trop la honte frère ! On se voit demain les gars ?

Le groupe fini par s'éclipser pour laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple mais Stiles savait que le lendemain il serait harcelé de question.

-Enfin seuls… Soupira le loup-garou. Je voulais qu'ils partent car je pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui se passe entre nous.

-Oui

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui c'est juste que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la possibilité que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. Je suis un peu dépassé mais extrêmement heureux !

-Moi aussi je suis heureux… Ajouta le brun doucement, si doucement que Stiles n'avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il prit de manière hésitante la main de son petit-ami et se leva de sa chaise.

-ça te dirais de te marcher un peu avant que je rentre ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et ils marchèrent main dans la main en silence. Profitant simplement du moment présent.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de suicidaire pour vouloir te promener dans une forêt où plusieurs corps ont été retrouvé et en compagnie d'un loup-garou en pleine nuit.

-J'aime le danger. Lui répondit l'humain en souriant. Puis je sais que s'il arrive quelque chose tu te transformeras en sourwolf et que tu arracheras la gorge de la bestiole qui veut nous attaquer.

-Tu as raison…

-Il commence à se faire tard, je vais rentrer on se revoit demain après les cours ?

-oui, rejoins-moi au loft.

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien de plus mais entoura l'adolescent dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là quand Stiles se mit dans son lit il se sentait incapable de s'endormir. Il était pressé que le jour se lève pour revoir son petit-ami de loup-garou trop sexy.<p>

* * *

><p>Note :Désolé pour le temps d'attente :

pour le rendez-vous de Stiles et Derek je me suis inspiré du décor du mariage de Susan et Mike de desperate housewives xD je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais que le cadre allait bien avec Stiles et Derek.


End file.
